Nice & Cozy
by alittlesummerwine
Summary: Set during Comfort and Joy, this story details what Batman and Wonder Woman were up to in the wake of Wild Cards and through the holiday season. BMWW. Mature rating due to sexual content.
1. Let There Be Peace on Earth

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or the episode Comfort and Joy and the characters therein._

_In the episode Wild Cards, the Joker plants 25 bombs along the Las Vegas Strip and the League is forced to disarm all of them while dealing with Joker's Royal Flush Gang – a group with special powers who are trying to stop the League from foiling Joker's plan. However, his real plan becomes evident when he unleashes Ace (who has the power of mind control, creating illusions, driving people insane by just looking at them, and also altering reality) upon the unsuspecting people watching the Joker by television in his attempt to defeat the Justice League. A truly great episode in my humble opinion – also a key point is that this is the episode where Shayera and John finally admit to their feelings for one another after John is almost killed by one of the bombs. Anyway, this chapter will lead into Comfort and Joy, an episode where neither Bruce nor Diana appear. So it's all on me to tell you their story!_

_And I just finished watching The Breakfast Club, so I'm ready to go! _

_Title: Nice & Cozy_

"_You'll be nice and cozy here." – Superman to J'onn_

**Chapter 1, Let There Be Peace on Earth**

"Let there be peace on Earth and let it begin with me

Let there be peace on Earth, the peace that was meant to be"

_Bruce's perspective-_

I had learned a few things today in my arrogance – that I had underestimated my nemesis yet again by not grasping that he would not be content taking over only one media outlet; that I had been totally aware of the existence of the Royal Flush Gang and Joker's part in their initiation into the world of crime; and that Harley Quinn had one hell of a right hook.

Currently, I was in the midst of tracking Harley back to the Joker's whereabouts, knowing that she would unintentionally lead me to the Clown Prince's present lair. I knew that the Joker would not be satisfied simply leaving a barrage of bombs around the city of Las Vegas – he would have some more sinister plot in mind, something that we would be totally unaware of until he pulled that final trick from his sleeve. And I had a distinct feeling that this mysterious Ace was the lynchpin in his devious plot. There was obviously something special about her – Joker had let the rest of the Royal Flush Gang into the streets of Vegas to take on the Justice League, to try and bring us down. And yet, so far in this little television special he was airing to the millions of viewers, he had yet to mention why Ace was so different from the others in the Gang, why she alone had stayed behind with him, why she had been taken from the government as a small child. Something about the girl struck me as threatening and I was determined to stop the Joker before he could reveal Ace's powers to the world.

And so I had planted the seeds of doubt in Harley's head, trying to play up on the harlequin's uncertainties about her relationship with the Joker, pointing out to her how the Joker was rubbing Ace's shoulders, obviously affectionate with the teenage girl. And for my sins I had gotten a planter to the face.

My jaw was still aching, but the harlequin had taken the bait, immediately leaving the scene with me hot on her heels in the shadows, on a rampage to find her boyfriend and determine where exactly Ace stood in the Joker's affections. Some things were always predictable and a vengeful female, particularly Harley, was one of those things. Clinging to the shadows, I wondered absently if the Clown Prince had ever been on the receiving end of Harley's fists – it would certainly make him think twice before straying.

Relying on Superman and Flash to finish disarming the bombs and making the city safe, I turned my attentions to determining the extent of the Joker's plot, the lengths of deviousness that he was going to go to in this little escapade. I ignored the television screens blaring around me, the Joker's maniacal face plastered on every set, but I listened intently to his words echoing through the streets of Vegas. And when he finally revealed Ace's remarkable powers, I began to feel fear roll through my stomach, trickles racing down my back as I realized that she could truly make this a world of insanity, of altered realities, of skewed perceptions. The idea of one little girl having this kind of power had nervousness racing through my brain, the ramifications truly awesome and awful at the same time. And she was in cahoots with the Joker. A truly devious and insidious plan devised by the green-haired clown.

Listening to Ace's back story gave me a hint of hope though, learning of the government's headband that stopped her brain waves from being unleashed upon the world. I knew that the Joker wouldn't have discarded that headband – his little "Ace in the hole" was too powerful for him not to have taken some measure of precautions to stop her in some eventuality.

I watched intently as Harley entered the side door of a television station, presumably where the Joker was currently airing his little sideshow, where he was carrying out this cunning scheme to drive the world as mad as he was.

Sliding through the door just steps after Harley, I could hear her mad dash into the studio, hear her accusations flying as she vented her rage on her boyfriend. But immediately the platitudes began to spring forth from the Joker's mouth, using every cliché in the book in order to placate Harley's wrath. She quickly subsided once confronted with his smiling face, quiet and content to be held in his arms.

And predictably, once her temper had abated, his lit, fuming as he realized that the last time that I had been sighted, I had been with Harley, tricking her into leading me straight to him. And that realization led to the release of his vitriol and a ferocious slap on the unwitting Harley Quinn, sending her sprawling backwards, crashing through one of the props and collapsing in a heap on the floor, agonized and unconscious.

"Tough love. Very effective, don't you think so, Batman?" called out the Joker, raising his eyes to the ceiling, intently staring into the darkness trying to discover my position in the shadowed rafters above his head.

"Yoo hoo, Batman?" he cried out with a smile. "I know you're up there…"

I finally decided to make my presence known, swinging to the floor via a grapple, using the Joker's face as a breaking point for my feet, sending him sprawling much as he had done to Harley. A somewhat fitting retribution. Although in this case, he was still conscious, looking up at my intimidating stance with a happy grin to his face.

"Oh, there you are," he said, mischievousness written on his features as he looked out of the side of his eyes at Ace, perched in a chair above him, eyes glowing and spinning, obviously spreading her powers throughout the viewing nation.

I advanced on him, barely hearing as he said to his little protégé, "Acey, why don't you give him a piece of your mind?"

She immediately turned, eyes staring intently into my own, glowing with a mysterious light and my reality instantaneously shifted, the floor beneath me coming apart tile by tile and I stumbled backwards, strange images appearing before my very eyes. I was still aware of my surroundings, but there were new objects sliding into the scene – large bullfrogs croaking as the Joker strode forward and people were strolling along the ceiling in apparent disconcern.

I fought to clear my mind, to focus on my nemesis and to stop his little "Ace in the hole" before she managed to destroy the entire population, before she could inflict this kind of havoc and chaotic existence on every mind on the planet thanks to the Joker's villainous plot. Rubbing my eyes, I could practically feel Joker's illuminatingly cheerful smile aimed directly at me. And then I heard him yell, "Turn up the juice!"

My vision began blurring, consciousness wavering as I strove to keep my mind focused, to figure out a way out of this situation before it got too out of hand, before the entire world had an altered perception of reality such as this. I knew that if only I could discover the whereabouts of that headband, that I could stop the Joker in his tracks and foil this plan, turn his little "Acey" against him. I fought to keep my legs from wobbling and my mind from reeling, but I couldn't manage it. I collapsed on the floor, my vision whirring and blurring, stumbling and shaking as images fought to overwhelm my consciousness. My stomach rolled and tossed, forcing me to expel its contents onto the floor before me and I lay there, weak, trying to gather my strength in order to defeat my greatest foe.

Wiping my mouth, I struggled to my feet only to crumple again, my strength waning under the intensity of Ace's brainwaves. In the middle of my sight, I saw her fly out of her chair, the Joker swirling and waving around her, his body distorted and eerily thin. But I persevered, pushing myself to my hands and knees and crawling towards Ace and the Joker, refusing to give in to my body's growing weaknesses as I gained ground slowly and determinately.

And then I heard a gleeful voice saying, "Big old Bats has fallen down!" The words were followed with a punishing kick to my abdomen, one I never saw coming with the face of Ace staring at me, her eyes light with the horror she was inflicting on my defenseless brain. Driven backwards to the ground, another kick immediately found its way to my bruised body, sending me careening into a wall, and I folded, the pain alongside the sheer determination to keep Ace out of my brain as much as possible taking its toll on my failing strength.

"To the ground!" Joker sang, continuing his little sing-song rant after delivering the last blow.

"Mind unsound!" he chanted; voice jovial in finally believing that he had managed to take down the Batman, his ultimate adversary. And truthfully, I was beginning to believe that he might be right, that this might be the end of the road before I found myself another member of the infamous Arkham Asylum with incurable insanity. And it was that thought that forced my brain to act, to think with all the strength I could muster, knowing that otherwise I would be spending the remained of my life side-by-side with all the criminals that I had locked away.

"Big old Bats has fallen down! I'm so happy…" I looked up into that smiling countenance as he delivered punishing blow after punishing blow.

"I've never seen you this determined, Bats," he said with a note of curiosity as I grasped his lapels, pulling myself stubbornly to my knees as I spied a glimpse of gold hidden within his purple coat. "But all good things must come to an end." And with that statement, he pushed me backwards, pressing down on my face with his hand and sending me to the floor with the barest of touches. But I had found the secret to our victory today – I had guessed correctly, knowing that Joker would never be without the control to his little Ace, that he didn't trust her not to turn her powers against him as well. And that knowledge would be his ultimate downfall.

I gritted my teeth, standing precariously, totally ignoring the words that Joker was spewing, knowing that he believed he was about to finish me off. But I knew better and I would fight harder to win this little skirmish. As he reared back, coming close to finish me off, I used the remainder of my concentration to lurch forward, hauling out from his jacket a thin circle of gold filled with microchips – the infamous headband used by the government to stop Ace's mind-bending brainwaves.

Her eyes immediately focused on the circlet, her perception altering brainwaves halting as she turned a venomous face to the Joker, eyes filled with hurt and hatred as she realized that he too did not trust her, that he too was using her as a pawn in his little game of world domination.

The Joker tried to grab the headband from me, claiming that it was simply a souvenir from her days as a government prisoner, but Ace was having none of that bullshit spewing from his mouth. She dropped her doll on the chair and stood, advancing forward to confront the Joker. He stopped trying to snatch the headband and instead, turned to face the little girl coming towards him.

"I'm not afraid of you," she stated in a childish voice. He tried to offer platitudes, to offer excuses, but he rapidly backed away when faced with her chilling countenance, her still expression. "I know what it's like to frighten other people. That's why I'm not afraid of you. I'm the only one."

Her words were obviously echoes of some of his previous words, but I could do little more than lie there, clutching the circlet as Ace dealt with her mentor of late, their words no longer registering in my consciousness. But the screams of agony certainly did as Ace unleashed her terrible powers upon the Joker, leaving him drooling and useless on the floor.

And as she walked out of the room, I strained to ask the only question I could think of, "Where…are you gonna…go?"

"Nowhere," she said in a small voice before exiting the room, the doors closing behind her with finality, but I could do little more than let my head fall to the ground, the blackness consuming me as I struggled to regain my strength.

Waking, blinking against the light streaming across the room, I slowly became aware of another presence there with me – a presence with a soft smile who was stroking my chest as I attempted to regain consciousness.

"Batman?" her voice quietly questioned me.

I could do little more than offer a groan in greeting. When a glass of water was tilted to my lips, I took a few sips, parching my quenched mouth, grateful for the thoughtfulness of the gesture and for her presence in the aftermath of what could potentially be considered the worst fight I had ever had to endure thanks to the combined efforts of the Joker and his little "Ace in the hole."

And with that thought, I struggled to turn my head, to ensure that the Joker was exactly in the position I had left him: prone and producing a puddle of spittle on the floor thanks to his manipulations.

"Lie still," Diana told me softly, stroking the exposed part of my face.

"Joker?" I stuttered out, barely able to get the words to exit my mouth.

"Already taken care of," she explained. "When J'onn and I showed up, he decided to take the Joker to Arkham and leave me to deal with you."

"…Others?" I asked, the words beginning to come a little easier as my brain and body began to settle, strength gradually returning.

"Everyone's fine. This building has been cleared, the streets of Vegas are safe again, and there were no aftereffects of Ace's brain manipulations on the people of the world."

I pushed myself to my elbows, propping my weight on them as I stared at the raven haired beauty who was so lovingly caring for me, something I rarely allowed anyone to do – to see my weaknesses, much less tend to them with such sweet devotion. I was somewhat surprised by my actions, but overall, too tired to give the matter the proper attention.

"How's John?"

"He's recovering in the med-bay of the Watchtower," she replied. "Shayera's caring for him."

"Good," I stated, the gnawing guilt of the way I had treated them earlier returning to haunt me. I knew that I would have to make amends for the way that I had acted, for stomping over Shayera's obvious concerns for John's safety and health, for not putting those above my own need to constantly be the victor in this never-ending battle against my greatest nemesis, the Joker.

But faced with the lovely smile and the blue eyes in front of me, I realized that I would have done the same as Shayera – that I should have put health and safety above any need for vengeance and victory. I would certainly have taken care of Diana rather than go after Sinestro or Copperhead in the same situation, more concerned with her grievous injuries than anything else. It was an intense thought and certainly a testament to how close we had grown over these past few months of our relationship. Gotham was still my first priority but Diana was beginning to run a close second, to becoming one of the most important things in my life. It was a heady thing, to realize that, and I was unprepared for the emotions coursing through me at that moment, looking into those eyes filled with such tender concern and enduring love.

I rose unsteadily to my feet, brain still searching for equilibrium in the wake of today's events, refusing Diana's offer of an arm, but instead, looking around at the empty studio, the cameras shut off and screens dark, I let my lips graze hers, letting her know without words how much I appreciated her being here, her ministrations of love and care restoring me as little else could. Side by side, we made our way out of the building; bodies brushing in a loving silence that I knew would extend into the late hours of the night as we let our bodies speak for our hearts.

_Next chapter: It's a Different Kind of Christmas – the team plans how to celebrate the upcoming holiday season…_

_Remember to review – I love hearing your thoughts and I appreciate it! So take a second and hit that little button and let me know what you think. This story is really all about me and not the episode, so I really need your support! And, boy, do I love me some Joker! Hehe. _

_Also, if you have any suggestions for this story - potential gifts, potential ideas, even great Christmas songs I should use as chapter titles, let me know! Currently, I'm planning on 9 chapters, maybe 10 - ending with the start of a new year for the couple and their team. Since I'm thinking about it as well - Starcrossed ideas, anyone?_

_I still owe one-shots to alinaandalion, vigilante15,_ _and Eloeehez/mIghtaHghach - let me know what you want to see! And any thoughts as to whether or not I should reward you with points for this work as well?_


	2. A Different Kind of Christmas

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or the episode Comfort and Joy and the characters therein._

_In the episode Wild Cards, the Joker plants 25 bombs along the Las Vegas Strip and the League is forced to disarm all of them while dealing with Joker's Royal Flush Gang – a group with special powers who are trying to stop the League from foiling Joker's plan. However, his real plan becomes evident when he unleashes Ace (who has the power of mind control, creating illusions, driving people insane by just looking at them, and also altering reality) upon the unsuspecting people watching the Joker by television in his attempt to defeat the Justice League. A truly great episode in my humble opinion – also a key point is that this is the episode where Shayera and John finally admit to their feelings for one another after John is almost killed by one of the bombs. Things are changing within the Justice League now – relationships are being built, romantic and otherwise, and each is planning what to do during the holiday season…_

**Chapter 2, A Different Kind of Christmas**

"It's a different kind of Christmas, in a different kind of world

Even though it looks the same;

Everything has changed; it's a different kind of Christmas."

_Diana's perspective-_

The aftermath of what we had taken to calling the "Wild Card Incident" was a serious shift in the attitude of the Justice League members, a changing of emotions and we almost eased into the holiday season, pathetically grateful for the lack of action in the weeks after the powerful Ace had been unleashed onto the world. Tensions had been dramatically reduced, everyone glad that we were all in one piece, mentally and physically after the beatings that had been suffered at the hands of the bombs, the Royal Flush Gang, and the Joker himself. Not to mention Ace, whose current whereabouts were unknown, a fact that I knew was driving Batman to distraction.

Her potential was awesome, frighteningly so, and I had witnessed the aftereffects firsthand. Batman had taken time to recover from the incident, from the beating that he had taken in his mind before returning fully to combat with the League. He had continued patrolling Gotham without fail, unsurprisingly, wanting to make sure that the criminals of his city did not believe him weakened by Ace's intrusion into his mind. So he worked even harder to make sure that everyone knew that he was full strength, psychologically and bodily.

Yet I knew that he was still tormented by her actions, by what he perceived to be his own weaknesses, and I knew that he would be unable to rest until he had figured out how to stop her in the future, how he could prevent his own mind from being susceptible to that kind of attack. I simply watched him from the sidelines, ensuring that he didn't wear himself down too fully, that he sustained himself so that he could still fully function if we truly needed him to. The Justice League without the Batman is a team that stands alone, that stands to easily lose without his intelligence and strength, his wealth of knowledge and his drive and determination.

Right now, he was driving himself into the ground, attempting to find Ace, but I knew that it was a losing battle. That lost and lonely little girl wanted to be left alone, wanted to find herself in this great big world and I understood that feeling. I myself had done the same – found myself adrift in a world that I didn't understand, trying to cope with males, new cultural traditions, and so many things that took time to comprehend. Ace was much the same. She, however, had been used and abused so many times in her life that she no longer relied on anyone – I had my team at my back, friends to trust in, and someone to love. A wave of pity washed over me as I thought of that little girl, her stark expression and the hurt that had filled her face when she had realized that the Joker had exploited her like so many had before.

Batman had taken to replaying the tapes of the encounter with Joker and Ace, endeavoring to get some deeper clue in Ace's psyche, and I had often stood behind him, leaning on his chair as I watched the little girl learn that she had once again been betrayed, that yet another adult that she had trusted had shown the propensity to abuse her talents for their own gain. Her haunting expression was etched in my brain and I couldn't help but worry for her future.

But I also realized that she posed an immense threat to humanity, her powers only somewhat trained and now free to be used in whatever manner that she chose. Would she ultimately choose to forgo her unique talent or would she utilize her ability to alter perceptions for the benefit of evil?

My mind adrift in the sea of my thoughts, I failed to hear the door to my quarters open beyond me, a shadow drifting in from the hallway to stand directly behind me. I looked up, startled to see a cowled figure in the mirror, a small, teasing smile on his face as he realized that he had entered my room completely without my knowledge. It was a typical Batman accomplishment, one that he relished and took great pride in. I had taken to trying to figure out exactly how he managed this feat, but I quickly comprehended that years of experience was firmly on his side.

Looking back over my shoulder, dropping the hand holding my forgotten hairbrush, I returned his smile with one of my own, particularly when he reached down, dropping a tiny kiss on my bare shoulder, brushing his gloved hand over my hair before resting it at my waist.

"Hello, Princess," he murmured, moving his other arm to wrap it around my waist, pulling me into the circle of his arms, a warm and comforting place that I had come to enjoy over the course of the last few weeks. Although he had devoted most of his recent time to both Gotham and the search for Ace, otherwise, he had grown more affectionate towards me, something that surprised me, but I certainly appreciated from the otherwise reticent Dark Knight.

I had begun to think that perhaps this newfound affection stemmed from the "Wild Card Incident", that he had truly appreciated my presence there when he had finally come to after defeating the Joker. Until that day, I don't think that I had appreciated just how deep the antipathy ran between the two men, how severely Batman disliked the Joker and his actions in Gotham and worldwide as well.

Batman had been almost…grateful for my company in the wake of the incident, for allowing him the comfort of my presence without interfering with his return to strength. I had not tried to help him to his feet, hadn't made the fatal mistake of assuming that he needed my aid – I instead had realized that he just needed me there, not there picking up the broken pieces of his mind and body. He was accustomed to doing everything on his own and rather than taking over the reigns of his recovery and the situation itself, I had been much more passive, somewhat surprising myself with my patience.

The entire scenario had shaken him very badly, the realization that we were so susceptible to mental influence, that he hadn't managed to shield that part of his body as well as the others. I too had been shaken by the events of that day, throwing myself into our lovemaking that night with passion and a fervor that still resonated in my soul. I supposed that I had been proving to myself that he was still alive, that he was still the man, well, men that I had fallen in love with. Neither of us would forget that night for sometime.

But now was a time for other things.

Turning in the circle of his arm to twine my arms around his neck, I looked into his handsome face, content to the see the stress lines missing from his usual stern countenance. It sometimes overwhelmed me to realize exactly how _light_ I made this man, how deep the wealth of emotions ran between us. Right now, I just wondered what had made him stop by in the middle of the afternoon, an unusual move for the caped crusader.

"Hey, Handsome," I whispered, brushing my lips over his in a heated, albeit short kiss.

"Much as I'd like to continue this," he murmured, "It's meeting time."

Meeting time? My now lust-fogged brain was trying to comprehend those words, but unfortunately, painfully little was rising into my current consciousness. And then, suddenly, I stiffened, realizing exactly which meeting he was talking about – our weekly meeting of the Justice League. And this meeting we were planning to discuss the upcoming holiday season and how the shifts to cover monitor duty would play out for all of us.

I knew painfully little about the Christmas season, but I did know that it was very important to several of the other members. Flash had been adorably excited about the holiday for weeks, wrapping the halls of the Watchtower in ribbons and bows, infusing what he called "the holiday spirit" into every nook and cranny that he could impose upon. Superman also seemed to enjoy the countdown until Christmas Day, his usual smile even larger than usual, practically beaming from ear to ear, spouting off about presents he was buying his family members, although he never mentioned them by name. Even GL seemed to be less tense than usual; the rigid bearing relaxing at the sight of the holiday décor Flash had stamped upon the Watchtower.

I still didn't understand all the fuss, but it was lovely to be included in the festivities, in the spirit of happiness and contentment that had fallen over the Watchtower. Of course, not all the members of the Justice League were particularly pleased with the air of unfettered gaiety that had infused the Watchtower, one of which was currently gently reminding me about the meeting.

Taking in my stunned expression, he smiled, obviously having realized that I had totally forgotten about our forthcoming meeting, whether due to my own forgetfulness or the haze that had filled my brain since his arrival to my quarters. Slightly embarrassed that I had indeed overlooked this scheduled assembly, I blushed a little, waving him out the door so that I could regain my composure before making the walk down the hallway.

I knew that even with Batman's newfound private affection towards me that he was still uncomfortable with any public aspect of our relationship. I was more than ready to let everyone else on the team know that he and I had advanced our relationship to more than friends, but Batman was a much more private individual and it was harder for him to reach that same level of comfort with everyone else being knowledgeable about us.

But I was holding out a small measure of hope that with time that comfort would come.

For now, I scrubbed the back of my hand over my cheeks and ran my fingers quickly through my hair before briskly striding out the door and down the hall. Luckily, I wasn't the last to arrive – Flash zipped through the door just as I was taking my customary seat between Batman and Superman, a red and white hat perched jauntily on his head and a wide grin lighting his face.

"Happy Holidays, everyone!" I tried not to laugh as I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Batman was glaring at Flash, his obviously cheerful face the target for an intimidating stare, one of which only Batman could produce. Something else that I imagined took years of practice to perfect to that level.

"Let's start, everyone," Superman stated, as usual taking the reigns of the meeting as the sort of unofficial leader of these things. While Batman may have been the true unofficial leader when we were out in combat, Superman ruled at the meeting table, his patience and glad-handling making him the obvious choice for this type of endeavor. As Batman had once put it, he wasn't exactly "a people person."

"The main reason for this meeting today is to determine the upcoming schedule over the holiday season. Someone has to remain here on Monitor Duty at all times. Two people would be preferable for the job so that they could work in shifts. Any volunteers?"

Batman immediately nodded his head, signaling his acceptance of the role of one of the two people that would remain behind. Quickly realizing that not only were the others looking forward to this holiday, to time spent with family and friends in a celebratory atmosphere, but also that this would mean that we would be _the only two people_ in the Watchtower, I spoke up.

"I will take the other position." A few of the others looked surprised at my decision, perhaps expecting J'onn to be the other volunteer, but I knew that J'onn needed some time out in the world, out of the Watchtower and into humanity, something that he rarely did. And something in the last few weeks had led me to believe that there had been a change in the relationship between John and Shayera, that perhaps the two of them would enjoy a little time alone. Just as I would appreciate a little alone time with Batman, no complications other than perhaps a few minor villains or disasters. Hera, I was practically bouncing in my seat in anticipation as I realized the magnitude of what now lay before me.

"Thank you, Diana. You and Batman will remain here on the Watchtower. The rest of us will receive December 24, 25, and 26 off in order to celebrate the holidays or to spend in whatever manner you choose. Is there anything else?"

We all kept silent. I was trying desperately to hide my excitement as the team filed out of the meeting, animated chatter from those who were now looking forward to a few days of well-earned rest, and absolute silence from the dark figure striding towards the teleporter. As he entered the well, he looked back at me, a smile lurking on the edges of his lips as he disappeared from my sight and I couldn't help but thank the gods for granting me an unspoken wish.

_Next chapter: We Need a Little Christmas – Diana wants to learn more about the traditions of Christmas, what the holiday truly means…(Eventually the rating will be moved into Mature, just so you're all aware)_

_Again, let's remember, this story is all me. So I appreciate all feedback – let me know why you're following the story or let me know what you hate it completely. It's just good to know and it takes only a moment…And wow, I actually got more reviews from people telling me to post than from people actually reviewing! At least you're letting me know that you like it...and I appreciate it!_


	3. We Need A Little Christmas

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or the episode Comfort and Joy and the characters therein._

_Post-Wild Cards, the Justice League has decided who amongst its members will be enjoying the holidays within the confines of the Watchtower, namely Batman and Wonder Woman. She is looking forward to spending a little alone time with her man. He, on the other hand…_

**Chapter 3, We Need a Little Christmas**

"For we need a little music, Need a little laughter,  
Need a little singing, Ringing through the rafter,  
And we need a little snappy "Happy ever after"  
Need a little Christmas now. We need a little Christmas now!"

_Bruce's perspective-_

Christmas meant so many different things to so many people – a time of celebration and joy, a day of presents and family, of fanciful decorations and children's greatest wishes and dreams all wrapped together in a flurry of anticipation and excitement.

For me, Christmas was a nightmarish reminder of all that I had lost, of all the things that I could no longer find it in myself to celebrate and rejoice in.

I was no longer an eight year old boy dazzled by the spectacle of lights and trees, anxiously awaiting the dawn of morning where I would rush downstairs, thrilled by the amount of presents laid out on the floor. I would spend those first heady moments in a tussle of ribbons and wrapping paper, eager to see just what surprise the next box held for me. My mother and father would be looking on with smiles and sharing loving glances, snapping the occasional photo to remember the moment for posterity. Laughter and love had filled those precious days, those carefree moments before my life had been stripped away from me.

I no longer had anything to celebrate, any reason to believe in the holiday and all that it represented.

My parents were gone, washed away in the blood and the sins of Gotham, the city that I now sought to protect. Regardless of any seasonal activities, I knew that Gotham would not rest simply due to a holiday. Things might grow quiet for a few days, but it was merely the calm before the storm, the inevitable post-holiday backlash stirring the city into a frenzy of crime and violence. It was a cycle that I was well used to by this point.

Therefore, I had no problems in volunteering to be one of the two left behind for Monitor Duty – the others had things to go out and do, to celebrate. Clark would return to Smallville for the Christmas season, enjoying his mother's homemade goodies and probably grinning goofily at the sight of the presents stacked under the tree with his name on them. A blind man could see that something had shifted in the relationship between John and Shayera – and I certainly was the last in the group that anyone would call blind, being a dedicated and obsessive observer of human nature and life. Those two would spend their days off enjoying their newly budding relationship. As for Flash and J'onn, I wasn't sure how they would squander their days, but it was overall unimportant, knowing that Flash would return to Central City and that J'onn would probably get dragged off by Superman into the picturesque little corner of the world called Smallville.

Unexpectedly, Diana had decided to fill in as the other member to work over the holiday season, to spend her time on Monitor Duty rather than elsewhere. The more I thought about it, however the more sense it made to me. She obviously was unable to return home to Themyscira thanks to her banishment. I knew that she and her mother had had a long discussion about our own secret relationship, but Diana was still exiled from returning to the world of the Amazons. She knew little of Earth's ways and customs, a still somewhat naïve soul in the cynical and harsh world that she had entered into, this Man's World, as she called it. Christmas was not a holiday practiced by those who had grown up worshiping the goddesses of Hera and Athena – she would have no awareness of the mindless traditions and insipid practices that occurred due to the holiday season.

For myself, I was simply content that no one had broached the idea of a Justice League holiday party – an idea I would have turned down flat and expressly forbidden. I still considered myself owner of the Watchtower, particularly considering the amount of work I had to do in order to get it funded without Wayne Enterprises stockholder knowledge.

I glanced up as a bat shrieked overhead, the sound echoing off the cave walls as I sat, entering data into the computer and musing to myself, alone with my thoughts. The silence seemed fitting with my contemplation as did the darkness that surrounded me.

For others, Christmas was a time to live in unfettered gaiety; for me, I simply wanted to be left alone.

A cloud of darkness had sunk over me, miring me within its depressing depths. I knew that this year, it could be different, that at least with Diana, there would be something to celebrate, something to be a little thankful for. But somehow, I just couldn't wrap my mind around that fact, preferring to remain isolated and brooding in the cave for now; in the Watchtower later.

Hours later, I was sitting in the exact same spot, still continuing my solitude when I heard the hiss signaling an arrival to the cave via the teleporter. Turning slightly, I saw the ebony cloud of hair that I now immediately identified with Diana, soon followed by the click of her boots on the cold stone beneath her feet. And then her hands descended to my shoulders, placing her face next to mine so that I could feel her heated breath on my cheek as she whispered, "Hello, Bruce."

The softness of her skin against mine drove me out of my misery for a moment and I turned fully, meeting her lips with mine as I welcomed her, welcomed the small break from the depths of depression to which I had sank and to which I would again return. But for now, I reveled in her strength, in the feminine temperament that she exuded, at least for now. I knew that she was a fierce competitor, a no-holds barred warrior when provoked, but in the everyday, Diana was often rather sweet, caring about the feelings of others and possessing of an intelligent and questing mind. I respect these things, especially her sweetness, a quality that I rarely made use of, preferring fierce intimidation and harsh criticism.

Pulling back, I let the kiss end softly, our lips gently breaking apart before I turned back to the screen, trying to focus on what I had been examining before Diana's arrival.

She stood behind me, but I could tell that her attention was no longer focused on me, the heat of her gaze squarely on the screen in front of me and she tried to decipher what I was currently involved in. After a few moments, I could hear the questions she was struggling to hold in, knowing that I disliked any form of aid in the city limits of Gotham, especially from my other teammates on the Justice League. The work I was involved in now though was not particularly sensitive and I appreciated another determined mind helping me to work through the information; therefore, I began explaining what I was occupied in to Diana.

Her sharp questions helped me to focus my investigations, to pinpoint exactly what I was looking for as we discussed the matter at length, delving and deciphering what we could and my respect for Diana grew as our conversation continued. I realized that, on occasion only, perhaps it wasn't a negative to pull in the opinions and mindful inquiries of others, to cement my own mind and probe the facts. At least in Diana I had a woman with both beauty and brains, the second certainly coming in handy in situations of combat and scrutiny.

Our discussion slowed and I used the silence in order to enter the information we had discovered in the computer while it was still fresh in my mind. I could scarcely make out the click of Diana's heels as she paced around the cave in a small circle, my brain utterly focused on what was in front of me rather than the woman behind me.

After inputting in all the data, I turned to find a thoughtful yet concerned expression on Diana's face, as if she was in the midst of pondering something very important while tracing out a path on the floor of the Bat-cave. Having usually done most of my important thinking while on stakeout or seated in a computer chair, I found this approached somewhat unusual but the expression was also almost adorable – that intent look, chewing on her lips, her eyebrows drawn together, and occasionally muttering something softly to herself. I couldn't resist watching the picture in front of me, particularly as this went on for several minutes.

Finally, she stopped and, realizing that I was staring at her, turned a fiery shade of red, her cheeks burning with embarrassment as she caught the bemused expression on my face and the laughter in my eyes. During my work over the course of the last few hours, I had thrown the cowl onto the floor, needing to rub my eyes and occasionally waste energy by mussing my hair.

With a small, self-conscious smile, she looked at me, a question written all over her face and hesitation in the lines of her body. It was rare to see the elegant princess in this state – not fully confident of herself in any regard. She was usually so self-assured, so poised and regal that I couldn't offhand think of another time that Diana had seemed unsure of herself.

"Princess?" I asked, hoping that somehow she would find her usual strength in order to voice whatever question was on her mind.

After a moment, she smiled, without any hint of shyness or reticence, just her typical glowing grin when she was in her usual contented state. Tucking her hair behind her ears, smile teasing her lips, she easily stated, "I would like to learn about Christmas."

Immediately, my mind shut down, the implications of that statement solidifying my brain into a pool of mush, an expression of horror flooding my features as I realized exactly what my princess was asking of me. This wasn't the simple task of teaching her to fly a jet or how to perfect a martial arts move; this delved into my deepest part of my soul, into the depths that I preferred to remain untapped until Diana and I were together much longer. Perhaps a few decades or so when I would possibly be better able to express my emotions and my memories of my parents. Diana of course knew about my parents, not perhaps all of the details about their murder, but she knew enough to think twice about the question that she was putting to me. And yet, she had asked anyway, hoping that I would be able to teach her about the joys of Christmas when I now associated it with nothing but a holiday of loneliness, of the empty abyss that had once been my life.

Reading the stillness that had crept over me, Diana leapt to fill in the quiet, to explain her reasoning behind her request.

"It's my first, Bruce, and ours…and I was hoping that you could help me to understand the traditions behind the holiday, why it brings smiles and such contentment to so many faces regardless of their situations."

Pausing, she tossed her hair behind her shoulders, a beseeching look on her face as she continued. "It's an important part of the culture here and I want to understand more about it; I want to experience it firsthand."

Smiling softly and hesitantly, obviously, and correctly, taking my silence for a rejection, she continued her attempt to convince me of the importance of her request. "I've watched Flash stroll around the Watchtower with a goofier grin than usual, that silly hat on his head for weeks now as he prepares for the holiday. We've got a tree in the meeting room decorated with baubles and strings of what appear to be popcorn, ribbons adorning every spare inch of space along the hallways and pictures of rotund men with white beards hanging from every doorway."

She laughed a little, clearly picturing the scene in her mind and remembering the state of the Watchtower during our last conference, I realized that she had a right to at least be curious about the holiday. However, I was ill prepared to indulge that curiosity, the wrong person to teach Diana about the joys of the seasons, joys that I couldn't fathom much less appreciate.

"No," I told her baldly, flatly refusing to play teacher in the midst of her curiosity. She had no clue of the wound that she had opened with me, the memories that were flowing through me with her words. My parents had done similar to Flash, celebrating the holiday in the weeks prior to Christmas with songs, laughter, and the Manor had been filled with love and the true meaning of Christmas, that atmosphere of family and friends and festivities.

And now, the Manor was cold, the cave a stark replica of the ambiance that pervaded upstairs- of loss and of what could never be again.

I refused to relive that moment, to bring my heart out again simply because Diana was curious. Even looking at her saddened face, the brightness fading from her expression with every moment, every word, I couldn't help but stand firm in my decision.

"Ask someone else."

Turning, I once again faced the computer, intent on ignoring the thoughts rolling around in my head courtesy of Diana's request, never seeing the solitary tear clinging to her cheek as she entered the teleporter, lips trembling and fists clenched.

_Next chapter: Good News – Will Bats change his mind about teaching Diana about Christmas? Or will she indeed turn to someone else to appease her curiosity?_

_Thanks for all the support! I love hearing from all my readers and I appreciate your words of support!_


	4. Good News

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or the episode Comfort and Joy and the characters therein._

_Post-Wild Cards, the Justice League has decided who amongst its members will be enjoying the holidays within the confines of the Watchtower, namely Batman and Wonder Woman. She has asked Batman to teach her about the holiday season – mostly about the celebration of Christmas. He has turned her down flat – where (or to whom) will the Princess turn to now?_

**Chapter 4, Good News**

"Close your eyes, fold your hands, for the moment, let your sorrows fade

Why oh, why are you afraid? Has this world stripped you of your faith?

…Good news, good news, an angel brings good news…"

_Diana's perspective-_

Following my request that Bruce help to teach me about Christmas, I had watched the dawning horror on the usually passive face, immediately realizing that I had said the wrong thing, reminded Bruce of sadder times gone by.

I knew that his life had started off so full of promise and life – only child to affectionate and wealthy parents, loved and happy with the blessings the gods had bestowed upon him. However, I also knew that his story was not one filled with the hope and fruition of that promise, of that sweet boy rising to adulthood. Bruce's parents had been taken from him, murdered before his very eyes, stealing not only his parents, but the laughter and the sweetness that had once been Bruce Wayne.

He had instead grown with retribution and justice lurking in his head, leading him down paths that most humans did not deign to take. Becoming the Batman had been a decision born of the pain of that night and he had used the death of his parents in order to bring new hope, new life to the city that had stolen so much from him in one night.

As much as I realized how hard it was for Bruce to not only revisit the past, but to create happy memories without the family that he had loved so dearly, I had hoped with his steadily growing affection over the last few weeks that such a request on my part would be granted as a boon, not leave him horror stricken and callous.

He had so many strengths – his intelligence, his courage, his determination, but I couldn't say that I hadn't known that he was also a man who lived in fear of his emotions, cowering now because of the one event that had caused him so much pain, so much regret over the years.

I understood that in concept. I understood his resistance to happiness, but things had been going so well between us in recent times that I had taken this bold, yet tentative step forward, hoping to share this holiday season between us, to learn something about why this season made so many people smile. And, I admitted, a small part of me was hoping that I could help bring Bruce out of the misery that plagued him during this time of the year or so I had been told. But I wasn't surprised to find out that Batman was never idle during Christmas time, working more than ever, if anything, whether intent on saving Christmas for others or saving himself from the emotions that beleaguered him.

I had seen the stubborn look crossing his face, and, even knowing that he was going to deny my request, I had tried to explain, to logically reach in and grab Bruce's mind, seeing that his heart wasn't ready for such a time between us. But even this approach had been defeated and I had watched him, knowing that I was going to be rejected, that I wouldn't be able to drag Bruce out of his depressive depths this year, or possibly any other time.

Defeated by the look in his eyes, I had barely heard his brunt refusal, that stark single word: "No." It didn't matter; I had already seen the answer in the stiffness of his body, the stillness that had come over him when I asked him to teach me about the celebration of Christmas. But still, I felt my face fall, sadness infusing it, the tears creeping up to well in my eyes as I heard him not only refuse me, but pass my request onto someone else. It was such a typical Batman reaction from the Bruce that I had come to know – the shunning of emotions and all happiness because of the pain associated with them.

I looked around the cave one last time, the starkness of it finally impinging on my heart and I realized the futility of trying to surround Bruce with holiday spirit and celebration – he was content to wallow in his pity and memories and I wasn't sure of how to pull him from that quagmire, to release the resilient tendrils of fear and loneliness that had crept around his heart. For the first time, I realized what a challenge I had embarked upon, starting a relationship with this arrogant, domineering, stubborn bat of a man who was afraid of his emotions, preferring to lock himself in his lonely cave and hide from the world, from the love and laughter he could have if he only opened his eyes and his heart to it.

Allowing a single tear to trace a sorrowful path down my cheek, I felt my heart shattered and I clenched my fists from the pain of it, determined to see myself out of the Bat-cave and out of his life before I tore him into little pieces for toying with my emotions in this fashion.

Teleporting back to the Watchtower, I strode quickly to my room, looking neither left nor right, finally collapsing on my bed, pounding the pillow into bits of cotton and feathers as I released my anger on the unsuspecting object. Tears clogged my throat, but I refused to give further ground to my emotions.

I was an Amazon, a woman of strength and purpose and warrior spirit. I would not be broken by any man or his actions.

Didn't he realize that he wasn't the only one feeling his way through this relationship? It wasn't as if I had a lot of experience in the field and suddenly, I was dealing with the most challenging and impossible man the gods had put on the face of this Earth, possibly this universe.

Shaking with anger and the force of my emotions, I punched the air in frustration, wanting to howl with frustration. But I also realized that screaming would inevitably drawn the attention of those left in the Watchtower and right now I wasn't fit for company.

I decided that a session in the training room would be a good outlet for my current intensity and rage and I headed out the door, lasso at my side, prepared to beat the droids to oblivion in order to vent. Waking in, I noticed that the area was empty and I immediately set the program to the highest level of combat that I could stand – the highest level that the machine was currently programmed for and prepared for the fight of my life, at least within these walls. The fight for the heart of Bruce Wayne was still a fight that I had yet to win – I would prepare to possibly step back in that ring with time – and a little less anger flooding my system.

Within seconds, droids began to exit the walls of the training room, lasers firing on full, heavily armored and advanced, armed with a myriad of weapons they unleashed in a barrage. Smiling with menace, I strode forward, blocking their lasers with my bracelets and taking out the first droid with relative ease, simply removing his head with one punch from my clenched fists, imagining with some glee that it was Batman's head.

Continuing to block and deflect the oncoming droids, I studied them, noticing the weaknesses in their attacks in a way that would have done the Bat proud – but I was determined not to think about him in my current state, other than seeing his head on the droids I was viciously brutalizing.

Adrenaline rushing through me, I pummeled the droid nearest me with a swift kick of the legs, scissor kicking his abdomen before blowing a hole through his mid-section with my fist. Electricity flew as the droid short-circuited, collapsed to the ground in a spit of sparks and squeaky mechanical groans.

Face tightened in a look of fierce determination, I stared across the room at the last droid that remained standing, at least until the next onslaught of the mechanical men that the program would produce. I never noticed the dark figure standing outside the training room, just beyond the glass panes that separated the room from the Watchtower hallway, practically hidden from view except for the thatch of cape that was visible from the inside of the room.

However, I had too much on my mind, too much anger to vent to notice anyone watching me with their penetrating gaze, observing my vicious treatment of the droids and drawing his own conclusions about the reasons behind my actions. I continued to mercilessly pummel the droids, knocking off heads and spewing mechanical limbs about the room as sweat raced down my brow, dewing my body and heating my pulse.

But still I sustained my pace, working my way, forcing through everything that the program could throw at me, determined to win at least one battle today. The ferocious competitor in me knew that I couldn't batter at a man's heart but for so long, but a program of droids programmed to be able to best me was something that I could batter at, could win at no matter the cost to myself physically or emotionally.

And I was sick of pounding my head against a wall, fighting for both Bruce and myself when he needed to fight for himself. I couldn't make every move in this relationship – some of the steps were ones that he would have to take himself, force himself to move ahead and into my arms or backwards into the isolation of the cave and the utter loneliness that it entailed.

It was no longer my decision – it was out of my hands even if he wasn't out of my heart. A small part of me suspected that Bruce would always have a little piece of my heart, regardless of what happened to us in the future, immediate or further down the road.

Suddenly, the droids stopped coming, halting their advance and collapsing to the floor in a heap of screws and scrap metal and I looked around in confusion, knowing that my program was still running full force. I looked behind me at the programming board and immediately I saw the cause of the cessation of my training – Batman.

Ill-prepared to fight with him right now, knowing that I was tired and that fury was still pumping through my veins, I strode briskly over to the programming console and without a word, pressed the button to restart my session, hoping that he would take the obvious hint and leave before I did bodily damage to him.

The droids snapped to life and I moved towards them, intent on beating them until my rage subsided, but to no avail. Before I had gone more than two steps, the droids again fell to the floor, lifeless and innocuous. I spun around on my heel, my new target the reason that I was currently beating the tar out of these mechanical men – because this one meant too much to beat to death, much as I occasionally desired it, like right now.

I walked over to him, grabbing a fistful of the material just below his collarbone, smack in the middle of his broad shoulders and hauled him to his feet, shoving him against the wall and staring at him with all the menace I could currently muster.

"Diana…" he choked out, gasping with the force that was pressing against him, "I apologize."

My anger immediately deflated and I released my grasp, letting him sink back to his feet. It wasn't often that this man would actually admit to a fault; much less admit that his actions had been mistaken. I stared at him as he wheezed a little, drawing in deep breaths and avoiding my gaze, as if he were still amazed and somewhat embarrassed that he had actually managed to apologize to me, that the words had escaped his lips.

I dropped my arms to my sides, sighing as I turned, striding away, his words echoing in my ears, the impact sending my heart racing, soaring with the magnitude of what he was offering, of the sacrifice he was willing to make in facing his emotions in order to please me, to bring our relationship to yet another level of intimacy. I knew that he hadn't come to this decision lightly and that it a thoughtful choice on his part, designed to work through this little rough patch by working together as we so often had on missions. Now we would bring that same partnership into our relationship as well, working together to achieve what we both wanted – each other. And I couldn't help but smile when he said:

"I will teach you about Christmas. But I want you to teach me about joy."

_Next chapter: Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree – the dawning of Christmas Eve with our favorite pair…_

_Thanks for all the support! Hope you enjoyed this kick-ass side of Diana. I was missing it! I love hearing from all my readers and I appreciate your words of support! Remember – I'm accepting all ideas for Starcrossed (including title and plot ideas) – help! _

_Thanks for all of you who reviewed last chapter - I love 'em!_

_On another note – for those of you who are unaware, I will usually try to email people a notice that another chapter has been added to my stories if I know that the alert system is down. If you didn't receive an email, I couldn't find your email on the system, but I tried! _

_To reviewer Dihcar – I've never really assumed that Ace was able to "turn" the Joker insane at the end of Wild Cards. I think perhaps she was able to alter his perception as well so that he was tortured or so that he truly believed that he was pushed further into insanity. Just my two cents though. _

_To reviewer didi – Sorry that I didn't make her ask someone else. Originally, I hadn't had the last two chapters before this separated – they'd fight and make up rather quickly. And then the chapter started to get really long and out of control, so I split it. I really didn't think that she'd go to anyone else (and I didn't really give her the time). I kept thinking about how I might react – I'd be really pissed off and I stuck with that feeling. Hope I didn't disappoint you! _

_To reviewer SarahC – Thanks! Sometimes I feel like I'm writing just to fill in the blanks of the story. Of course, only focusing on this pair leaves a lot of blanks too, but those I'm less concerned about. I just hope it's realistic that these scenarios could be happening! _


	5. Don’t Save it All For Christmas

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or the episode Comfort and Joy and the characters therein._

_It's Christmas time and the Justice League members have all gone off their separate ways to celebrate the holidays, except for Batman and Wonder Woman who decided to spend the few days for everyone else on Monitor Duty. Bruce has finally conceded and decided to help Diana understand exactly what the Christmas season consists of. Why did he make this concession in the wake of his revelation that Christmas was a time of pain and sad memories for him?_

_So you might be wondering why this isn't Rockin' Around the Clock - well, I got sidetracked wondering why Bruce would change his mind and ta-da! But I promise that chapter will be next..._

**Chapter 5, Don't Save it All For Christmas**

"How many people are crying  
People are dying...  
How many people are asking for love  
Don't save it all for Christmas Day"

_Bruce's perspective-_

After Diana left, I had immersed myself in work, focusing utterly and completely on the work that lay in front of me, refusing to think about either her words or the woman herself. It had taken me up until this point in our on-going relationship to realize that perhaps she and I were unsuited, that relationships in general were simply unsuitable to me and my lifestyle.

I had thought for so long that this relationship would be different, that perhaps with this woman, this time, I would be able to find true happiness. But I had only been fooling myself, the hope in my heart overriding the cynicism in my brain. Perhaps it was best that we had figured this out at this point; that we had yet to reveal to the team the status of our relationship. It would have only led to more confusion and chaos, the inevitable discomfort at meetings and on missions. I was more than willing to shoulder that burden along, but the others on the team didn't need that kind of tension surrounding them, that kind of distraction that would inevitably lead to discord and problems of all sorts.

And so, I threw myself into my work, into pushing all thoughts of Diana, all thoughts of Christmas out of my brain in hopes of getting my life back on track. I wasn't fit for relationships – purely for vengeance, a Dark Knight who didn't need a princess to save, just a dragon to slay.

Work consumed me for the next hour or so as I diligently focused on the screen in front of me rather than the occasion flit of worry and guilt that rode through my brain. It was true, I had been cruel, but it had been necessary for my survival – emotionally and for the nighttime activities as the Bat to continue. I wasn't about to let anyone interfere with the importance of defending and protecting Gotham.

A small part of me realized that Diana has done nothing to deserve that criticism – that she hadn't done anything in our relationship that would make me think that she would ultimately tell me to choose between her and Gotham. If anything, Diana would understand better than anyone what it meant to defend your home, to sacrifice yourself at all costs in order to save the land or, in this case, town that you considered to be home above all others.

Batman wouldn't be Batman without Gotham but neither would Diana be Wonder Woman without Themyscira, without the strength and the legend of the Amazons behind her.

And as I sat there, musing over my thoughts, a voice emerged from the darkness.

"Good afternoon, Master Bruce."

Great, I thought to myself, uncertain if I was ready to talk to Alfred about what I had done, if I was prepared to confess that I had sent the princess packing with cruel words and harsh actions. Somehow, I had a feeling that Alfred already knew what had happened – there was little that managed to escape his attention, particularly when it involved anything that I had done to stunt my inactive love life and to push away someone who had so clearly brought the winds of change, the winds of happiness into my life.

"Alfred," I replied brusquely, hoping that he would take the hint and return back to the Manor, to leave me mired in depression and uncertainty over my earlier actions with Diana. Was she asking for so much?

Thinking for a moment, I realized that no, she had actually asked very little of me over the entire course of this relationship, happy for the scraps of time that I managed to produce in between my lives as Bruce Wayne and as Batman. It was true, I was uncomfortable over the concept of Christmas, that it dredged up a lot of memories that I preferred to keep locked tight away in the depths of my mind, but it was a holiday that I could choose to make of it what I wanted. And it would be different this year, to be sharing with someone who loved me, and also to share it in the halls of the Watchtower, alone and intimate, a little privacy for a couple in desperate need of time to themselves.

I guess it wasn't too much for her to ask of me. It just seemed too much for me to give.

"Where is the princess, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked with a stiff smile, obvious disapproval written all over his wrinkled and lined face.

"Watchtower," I answered, lost in my thoughts, unable to get a clear picture of what I wanted to do. Did I want to spend the holidays alone as always, miserable and depressed, lost in a wealth of memories and using work as a cover to hide my melancholy? Or did I want to spend the holidays in the arms of a beautiful princess, a woman who loved me and cared for every facet of me and understood my obligations?

The answer seemed apparent, but I couldn't make myself rise from my seat, to actually go and offer both explanation and apology for my earlier actions.

"The holiday season is fast approaching, sir. I was wondering if perhaps you and Princess Diana were considered spending the holidays together this year."

The man certainly knew me too well, understood exactly where my thoughts were focused on, regardless of my original intentions.

"I'm not sure I can, Alfred," I mumbled hesitantly, but knowing that he would understand why I was so concerned about the change in plans for this year's Christmas, including a lovely woman whom I cared for so deeply.

"Master Bruce, if I might interject?" He paused for a moment, trying to get his words in proper order, in the most logical argument to convince me that Christmas with Diana was the right move in this instance. "Your parents would want you to be happy with your life, to find a woman to share the holidays with, perhaps even start a family and begin your own memories of Christmas mornings, of presents, of caroling and fights in the snow."

"It is not a weakness, Master Bruce, to be happy – it is a joy."

And with those words echoing around in my brain, he turned and walked steadily back up the stairs into the Manor, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Later I realized that although I often considered Diana to be a sweet naive woman, she was still a woman of amazing strength and resourcefulness, something that I would have to remember carefully in the future.

Coming up to the Watchtower after I had spent long minutes pondering Alfred's words, I had discovered that Diana had taken solace in the training room. Or rather, that she had decided to take out her aggression and anger at me in combative fashion, her warrior self rising to the forefront as she took out droid after droid. Sweat poured down her brow, her eyes flashed in anger, and her face was set in solid lines of frustration and determination, an expression that I typically only saw on her in the throes of combat.

Today, however, I supposed that she was combating me, that she was imagining my face on every one of the machines that she sent careening to the floor in a pile of bolts and scraps never to rise again.

Perhaps it wasn't the wisest move on my part, but after several minutes of watching her annihilate every one of the droids with nary a scratch on herself, I snuck quietly into the training room and, noticing that Diana was otherwise occupied, turned off the program that she had been employing.

Immediately, the droids stopped, falling to the floor, ineffectual and utterly useless, and I was faced with an anger-filled Amazon, something that I had possibly not considered the ramifications of in full.

Without a word, she strode over to the programming console that I was currently standing in front of, pressing the button to restart the program, and never even looking at me. Her rage was palpable, rolling off of her in a cloud of sweat and fury that I could practically reach out and feel. But I knew that the only way to get her attention in her current state was to have her focus on me, to ignore the droids and allow me to utter whatever apology I could manage to unearth.

And so, I turned off the program again, hopefully prepared to deal with the wrath of the lovely Amazon currently intent on bodily removing my head from the remnants of my body.

She marched over to me, clenching a piece of my uniform in her fists and forcibly lifting me off my head, smashing me into the wall behind me, my head thudding dully and an ache immediately rising to fog my brain.

"Diana…" I choked out, gasping and praying that I would live through this encounter wholly and fully, "I apologize."

Straight away, I could see her anger fading as confusion replaced it and I knew that my words had, at least for the moment, saved my life and possibly my costume. She knew as well as I that I was not one for apologies, that I usually preferred silence in all capacities. But I had been willing to make this concession, to let Diana know the importance of our relationship and where it fit into my life.

I wheezed, coughing a bit, looking down at the ground and hoping that this apologetic moment never repeated itself. Although, I knew that with my track record, I was encouraging the impossible. But I wasn't done just yet and I remembered what Alfred had told me.

"I will teach you about Christmas. But I want you to teach me about joy."

_Next chapter: Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree – the dawning of Christmas Eve for the couple…_

_To all of you who have reviewed – I appreciate it! Writing this one is a little nerve-wracking as it's rather challenging but still really enjoyable! I just wish it were closer to Christmas – it's putting me in the spirit too early!_

_Thanks for all the reviews! Next chapter tomorrow, I promise. And it will be Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree... _

_To reviewer SarahC4321 - Thanks for the long review! I do worry that one or the other is a little out of character, so it's nice to hear some feedback on that. I appreciate it and thanks for all the compliments!_


	6. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or the episode Comfort and Joy and the characters therein._

_It's Christmas time and the Justice League members have all gone off their separate ways to celebrate the holidays, except for Batman and Wonder Woman who decided to spend the few days for everyone else on Monitor Duty. Christmas Eve has arrived and the two lovebirds are ensconced in the Watchtower, dutifully watching the world but also sharing the magic of the season together – she learning about Christmas; he rediscovering the joys of the holiday._

**Chapter 6, Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree**

"You will get a sentimental feeling where you hear voices singing let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holiday, Rockin' around the Christmas Tree…"

_Diana's perspective-_

Days had passed since that memorable moment in the Watchtower training room, when Bruce had finally allowed himself to get beyond the fears of his past and remember a little bit about why the holidays were considered to be joyful by so many. The past few days had gone by rather quietly, but a quiet contentment filled the hallways of the Watchtower, every member considering what lay before them, what memories they would make this year in their homes, with their families, or together in whatever capacity of relationship they held.

J'onn had indeed accompanied Superman back to his home, assured of a warm welcome by the man in blue. The Martian still seemed somewhat uncomfortable with the festivities, but he was admirably overcoming his discomfort in favor of learning more about the traditions of Earth. He hadn't even begged once to be allowed to stay in the Watchtower, to take on Monitor duties rather than engage himself with the outside world.

Although I had a distinct feeling that he would have been uncomfortable spending his few days off in the Watchtower with Batman and I, the happy couple sharing and rejoicing in our togetherness. It simply would have served to make J'onn more ill at ease, more aloof than his usual persona. He needed to be reminded about the small little things that made up a family and I had a feeling that Superman was the right man for that job. He often was, as Flash would say, as American as apple pie; lately, he had been walking around humming under his breath, a sappy grin lighting up his face as every once in awhile he would yell, "Hey!" in the pause of the tune.

The romance between Shayera and John had obviously grown during the past few days as well – John looked happier, less stiff and stark than I had ever seen him and Shayera had taken to actually leaving her mace in her room when she joined the rest of us out in the main rooms of the Watchtower. I took the last as a sign of her mellowing, her relaxing enough to not be on guard so often, with her body and with her heart. It seemed clear to me that those two would be spending their days off together and I wished them joy in that endeavor.

Joy. Just the word now brought a happy smile to my face, thinking about the joy that had been created in my life since that memorable day on the Watchtower. We had retreated soon after Bruce had uttered those fateful words, heading to my quarters on the tower for a little bit of privacy so that we could discuss what exactly those words meant. I only knew that I was happy that he had taken the first step, that he had pushed himself out of the darkness of the cave and into the light, into the spirit of the season, into helping me learn to celebrate the upcoming celebration.

Sitting down next to one another on the bed, hands clasped, we had tried to figure out exactly what we wanted this holiday to be, exactly what we wanted to do with our Christmas. Neither of us was particularly religious – I had no real desire to attend any manner of church service knowing that my pantheon of gods was what I believed in. And Bruce was practically an atheist, having trouble believing since the death of his parents and foregoing traditional religion in favor of his own form of beliefs.

But each of us believed that this was a time of joy and a time to celebrate the things that brought warmth and love into our lives – even if it was a first for us together, this celebration of Christmas. We had decided that rather than the obnoxious overflow of gifts to any another, we would give each other two gifts – fun and for real. The fun gift was whatever we could come up with for the other that was unusual and unique – nothing store bought or traditional in the gift-giving sense. The for real gift was something that we truly wanted to give the other, a gift from the heart and the mind.

I had no idea what I was doing for either gift, but I hoped that something would come to me soon – Christmas Eve was this evening and we were supposed to exchange our fun gifts this evening in pre-anticipation of the holiday. The real gifts would wait until tomorrow, on the actual holiday itself. I had a feeling that Bruce was a little nervous about actually buying me a gift, but I too had little experience with the gift and receipt of presents. We were both trying to figure this whole thing out in our own way, hopefully a way that would echo into the future, if the gods so deigned it.

The rest of the team had departed that morning, first for a small mission followed by the segue into their vacations and Bruce and I had taken up residence in the Watchtower, preparing for our time together with the stack of boxes that he had brought from the vaults of the Manor provided by Alfred – boxes stacked to the brim with miscellaneous holiday decorations, cheerful knickknacks, even a miniature Christmas tree. Bruce had obviously informed Alfred that this year Christmas would actually be celebrated, even if it weren't on the Manor grounds. I somehow felt that for Alfred, it was more about the fact that Bruce was actually joining in on the revelry and gaiety this year and not watching from the sidelines, brooding and moody, that pleased him.

Bruce had even arrived with containers of food exquisitely prepared by Alfred for our consumption that evening, clearly recognizing that neither of us were the chef that he was. I had a little experience in the culinary arts, and I was currently trying to learn more about cooking, but I was surprised that Bruce didn't have more expertise in this field.

"Bruce," I asked him in a curious tone, "Why didn't you cook for us today?"

He grimaced and I could almost detect a tinge of red staining his cheeks. He had foregone the cowl for the day, disabling the security cameras in the Watchtower so that he could come and go sans mask without any problems or fears of his identity being revealed.

"I can't cook," he mumbled under his breath, so I could just barely hear the revelation that sent me into a fit of laughter.

"Not at all?" I questioned him, unable to stem my laughter in the face of his obvious embarrassment. It was so rare for him to admit that he had a fault, that he wasn't perfect in every way that this seemed too good an opportunity to pass up. And laughter today felt good, especially when he let out a breath that sounded remarkably similar to a laugh, almost as if he too were amused at his shortcoming.

"That's why I have Alfred," he replied, setting our dinner in the refrigerator for later. "I tend to…burn things."

I suddenly had a picture float through my head of Bruce in his Batman regalia, standing over a stove with high reaching flames; juggling pots, pans, and a fire extinguisher as Alfred looked on in obvious mortification at his charge's lack of culinary skills.

Stifling my laughter, I reached into one of Alfred's boxes, pulling out the miniature Christmas tree and arranging it neatly in the middle of the kitchen table, placing the tiny bulbs about the branches of the tree before stepping back to admire my handiwork. Pleased with the outcome, I turned to Bruce, placing a smacking kiss on his lips before giving him an affectionate hug.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent in a blur of love and laughter. We further decorated the tree – I was finally informed of the tradition of strung popcorn to embellish the tiny fir and I proceeded to munch on the popcorn while stringing piece after piece.

Bruce seemed to enjoy the light-heartedness of the day, even adding his own ornaments to the tree – tiny little bulbs, one reading Bruce and one stating Diana. Alfred had also taken the liberty of creating ornaments gilded with our superhero emblems: a little "WW" and a little bat. They were funny yet adorable and I enjoyed the sight of them, the sights and sounds of our first holiday spent together.

The scent of butter lingered in the air throughout the afternoon and I knew that from now on, my mind would associate the smell with this day, the easy camaraderie and fun between Bruce and myself. It wasn't often that I associated Bruce with fun, but it was as if he was really putting himself out there today, forgetting about the darkness of his past in his enjoyment of the present. And I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas gift for myself. I counted every smile that day and locked them inside my heart, knowing that I might need to remember them later, when he wasn't so cheerful and content.

As the time to prepare dinner came around, I put myself in charge of reheating our food, now knowing that Bruce was kitchen deficient. He removed candles and wine from the boxes Alfred had sent, lighting the tiny candles before placing them in various locations around the room. He turned off the overhead light and the soft glow of the candles bathed us in romance. I shivered a little, smiling to myself, finally realizing what it was that my fun gift would consist of – a little fun for the both of us.

Hiding my grin, I reached into the oven and pulled out our scrumptious dinner of roasted chicken, small red potatoes, green beans with hazelnuts, and carrots soaked in a maple glaze. The scent soared into my nostrils and I breathed it in, enjoying the pungent aroma and knowing that dinner would be absolutely delicious, especially since it was prepared by Alfred. Pulling down two plates, I watched Bruce disperse the silverware, laughing to myself a little as I realized that perhaps he wasn't totally useless in the kitchen. Every cook needed a fetcher and carrier and Bruce seemed to fit the bill admirably.

We sat down to dinner and light conversation, the fabulous meal only adding to the aphrodisiac provided by my companion and the wax from the candles began to drip and pool as time went on and we sat quickly. We had decided to take an early dinner in order to have time for all our plans for the evening, particularly since neither of us knew what the other had in mind for our gifts of today.

I smiled to myself, knowing that there was no way that he could ever guess my gift, even with his brilliant powers of deduction. It was a surprise designed to tempt and to seduce and, clearing the empty plates from in front of us, I asked Bruce if he minded waiting a few minutes before coming to my room for his gift. After all, it wasn't all wrapped up quite yet…

_Next chapter: Santa (Batman) Baby (thanks to Leslie/ljkingoh for the idea) – On with the first fun gift!_

_Thanks for the reviews, everyone! So far I've gotten a lot of new reviewers for this story and I appreciate you all coming forward and letting me know what you think._

_Who's looking forward to the next chapter?? Hehe. Rating will go up to Mature. Anyone care to guess what his gift to her will be?? (And no, it's not dirty or particularly sexy…)_


	7. Santa Baby

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or the episode Comfort and Joy and the characters therein._

_It's Christmas time and the Justice League members have all gone off their separate ways to celebrate the holidays, except for Batman and Wonder Woman who decided to spend the few days for everyone else on Monitor Duty. Christmas Eve has arrived and the two lovebirds are ensconced in the Watchtower, dutifully watching the world but also sharing the magic of the season together – and now Diana will give Bruce her "fun" gift…_

**Chapter 7, Santa Baby (Batman Baby)**

"Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry... tonight"

_Bruce's perspective-_

Leaning back in my chair at the Watchtower kitchen table, I sighed, replete with satisfaction from the great meal and the smoothness of the day thus far. Today had been so simple, so easy between Diana and me – sharing the decorating duties, teasing each other, and mostly just enjoying the company of the other.

I couldn't remember the last time that I had been able to relax quite this fully. Propping my hands behind my head and leaning back on them, I decided not to chance it, to take Alfred's advice and enjoy this moment for what it was – my present and possible future – rather than think of all that had come before, all that had passed in the years prior to this holiday.

I was determined that this Christmas be different. I was indeed learning about joy, about the sweetness and laughter that came with the holiday as an adult, not quite what it had been like as a child, but still, a feeling of satisfaction overwhelmed me.

Glancing at the clock, I realized that I had a few more minutes until I could retreat to Diana's room to get the first of the presents that we were bestowing on each other. I wasn't quite sure what she had planned – knowing Diana's teasing and yet sweet nature, her fun gift to me could be anything from Bat-boxers to well, anything. But I was eagerly anticipating finding out what she had in mind, especially since I had an amazing surprise for her, one that I knew she would never be able to guess.

Thinking of what I had prepared for later tonight, I smiled to myself, knowing that Diana would appreciate both my fun gift of today and my true gift of tomorrow. Truthfully, though, I was a little nervous – I had never really done much Christmas shopping before and although truthfully I had bought very little within any store this year, I hoped that my gifts would be enjoyed and valued. Each reflected the steps that I had made in accepting Diana into my life, into understanding how important she was to every facet of my life – day and night.

Therefore, my gifts reflected these steps – one for the night and one for the day side of myself. Both Batman and Bruce Wayne needed a little something special this year for Christmas and I was planning to do something that would appease each, or at least each would appreciate it in their own way. And I, just Bruce, was an amalgam of these different personalities, these characters of Batman and the playboy billionaire, but this was the true me, the me that I had so rarely let out into the open since I had lost my parents on the dark streets of Gotham.

Deciding that I sounded a little odd talking about myself as if there were so many people running loose inside me, I arose from the chair, presuming that I had given Diana more than enough time to prepare for her surprise gift to me.

Not that I cared that much about wrapping and ribbons, I mused to myself as I walked down the corridor to Diana's quarters. I was more about what was inside a person, although I certainly appreciated beauty in its own right and Diana was certainly beautiful.

Knocking on her closed door, I heard her bade me entry. I had taken one step inside before I realized that it was true, Diana was certainly beautiful and I highly appreciated her ingenuity and the time that she had taken with the wrapping paper.

Jauntily perched on top of her head was a Santa hat that I recognized as being stolen from Flash's room. My eyes moving slowly downwards, taking in every single inch of her, I saw a slow and sexy smile grace her face. A red ribbon was wound loosely around her neck, tied in a little bow at the front, almost as if begging me to undo it and simply take her there on the spot. But I continued my inspection, thoroughly enjoying the sight before me – her perky breasts tipped with pink, the long, lean lines of her torso, and the thatch of dark hair that adorned the base of her body, just between her thighs. The sweep of her thighs drew my eyes and something about her bare toes touched with a bold deep red simultaneously made me think of both sexiness and innocence, an odd combination that seemed to suit my lover, my Diana.

Trying desperately to maintain my composure in the face of such an amazingly lush and sensual beauty, I counted down from ten, hoping to even my breathing as I repeated my calming mantra over and over in the confines of my head. When I finally felt that I had my system under some semblance of control, I opened my eyes and looked a little coolly at her, no hint of a smile playing on my lips.

"I'm not sure Flash would appreciate you stealing his hat, Princess."

Without skipping a beat, knowing that I was only teasing her, she placed her hands on her hips in that aggressive, teasing stance that I loved and replied, "Are you going to tell him?"

When I kept my silence, she nodded knowingly and said, "I didn't think so." And then she ruined the effort by smiling broadly. But I was still captivated by this enchanting side of Diana, especially since she was more or less nude and utterly teasing and charming me to my toes.

However, I couldn't fathom what she was about when she reached behind her and pulled out the microphone from Flash's karaoke machine, twirling the cord between her fingertips before placing it in front of her lips and looking directly at me with a seductive, pouting glance.

And then she began to sing, a little off-key, but the effect was still utterly sexy, pulling me in with every word, every wink, and every movement of her hips that held my gaze.

"_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo  
Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot  
I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight…"_

Before she could continue her tune, I strode forward, growling a little, unable to handle the temptation that was Diana. Pulling her a little roughly into my arms, I placed my lips hard over hers, immediately entering her mouth and savoring the warmth of her against my body, even though she stood practically nude and I was still in half-costume, sans cowl.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in tighter as our tongues rubbed against one another in a slick, wet duel that was heating my body to an inferno of desire and passion.

I pulled myself back a little bit, attempting to drag in a breath, endeavoring to slow down the rising heat of lust that was coursing through our blood. But then I heard her, between breaths, whisper, "Batman baby," and I was lost, dragging her close and plundering her lips. My hands raced over her well-endowed body, tugging at the tips of her breasts as she squirmed and gasped at my ministrations. The effect magnified my desire and I quickly put her away from me, tugging at the confines of my suit before finally struggling free under Diana's heated gaze.

Suit and boots discarded on the floor, I turned back to the luscious Amazon beauty, my eyes alighting on the crimson ribbon looped and tied around her neck. She was been correct in her assumptions about me – this was the perfect Christmas for a man such as myself – the sexy angel who haunted my dreams and the innocent devil who teased me to within an inch of my sanity.

Naked, I walked towards her, crooking a finger in the scrap of crimson that declared her my present and tugging gently. The bow, undone, slowly crumpled to the floor, forgotten as I stared into her blue eyes, as I saw the ardor that lurked in the depths. Leaning forward, I removed the stolen Santa hat and placed my lips softly against her, letting her know without words the joy that she had given me with her present, even though it wasn't completely consummated as of yet.

Wrapping our arms around one another, we sank onto the bed, limbs entwined and lips lost in the taste and texture of each other. I brushed a hand over her ebony hair, feeling the soft locks part between my fingers. Moving my lips along the length of her jaw, I finally reached her earlobe, taking the soft tip between my teeth and tugging. Pleased when I heard her quiet moan, I sucked gently before nibbling again.

Sliding my body, I worked my way down Diana's body, dewed with sweat, writhing with arousal and her quiet moans punctured the silence that lay around us. She had gifted me with her body and I was determined to take full advantage.

The length of her neck was licked by a slow sweep of my tongue, teeth playing gently with the collarbone, dipping into the notch at the base of her throat with soft licks, lapping much as a kitten would a saucer of milk.

Her breasts received special attention – I nipped the tips, plied them between my fingers, licked them softly, blowing on the nipples to get an instant reaction of her excitement. Watching the light pink tips tighten with her arousal, I set my lips on them, one at a time, tugging them into the depths of my mouth, laving with my tongue and suckling a little roughly. Her low groans of pleasure filled my ears as I continued my journey along Diana's body, thoroughly enjoying the path.

My tongue left a wet line of heat down her abdomen, nipping at the exposed skin as I made my way to the damp heaven between her thighs. Grasping her upper thighs, I pushed them apart widely, thankful for a lover with such flexibility as I moved my head between her legs. Using the tips of my fingers, I drew apart the soft folds that hid her honeyed sweetness from my eyes, finally able to feast my sights on the depth and the heat of Diana.

"Bruce…" she gasped, "please…" She lifted her hips slightly off the bed, begging me to touch her, to taste her as I so desired, to fill her with my hard length.

I bent forward, setting my lips upon the small bud of pleasure hidden between the folds and stroked it gently up and down, eliciting a burst of moans and pants from Diana's lips as I prolonged my efforts, her thighs shaking around me as pleasure and sensation coursed through them.

A shaky moan was drawn from her lips as I gave the bud one last lave, surging forward and into her body, knowing that she was close to climaxing. I pulled out almost fully, so that only the tip of my staff was in the damp heat of Diana's core, holding a second before plunging back into the depths of her body, into the sweetness that awaited me there. She immediately began to convulse and I could feel her body milking me, contracting around me as I went in and out, driving myself quickly and deeply into her. Within moments, I too began to convulse, and with one last powerful drive, I pushed myself into her sweet heat, body straining and fulfilled. Replete, I collapsed on top of her, satisfied to the depths of my toes as I headed into the sweet oblivion of sleep, still entwined with Diana.

_Next chapter: Silver Bells – the softer side of Gotham…_

_Review - I want to hear your thoughts! Also, anyone have any ideas as to what Diana can give Bruce as a real gift? So far I'm at a loss..._


	8. Silver Bells

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or the episode Comfort and Joy and the characters therein._

_It's Christmas time and the Justice League members have all gone off their separate ways to celebrate the holidays, except for Batman and Wonder Woman who decided to spend the few days for everyone else on Monitor Duty. Christmas Eve has arrived and the two lovebirds are ensconced in the Watchtower, dutifully watching the world but also sharing the magic of the season together – and now Bruce will return the favor and give her Diana his first gift._

_I hope I didn't scare off any readers with the last chapter! Please let me know you're all still out there!_

_I'm watching VH1 Classic's 100 Greatest Songs of the '80's. Fabulous! Is it wrong that I own almost every single one of these songs?_

Thank you to my beta, Lavender Gaia for sticking with me and for doing such a great job!

**Chapter 8, Silver Bells**

"Silver bells, silver bells,

It's Christmas time in the city"

_Diana's perspective-_

I awoke minutes later to find a warm male body collapsed on top of me. Snuggling into his warmth, I decided that this was indeed a lovely way to spend my Christmas Eve, Bruce by my side and bodies entwined. I had the distinct feeling that he had enjoyed my gift, my own personal rendition of the quirky Christmas classic _Santa Baby._ And I had certainly enjoyed the result of my endeavor, knowing that tonight Bruce wasn't thinking about the loss of his family or the loneliness in his heart. He was thinking about me and the enjoyable day that we had shared together. It was more than just the sex, it was the love and laughter that had filled this day, the simple little things that had brought us closer together as a couple, as partners.

Decorating the Watchtower had been fun due to the fact that it was interesting to watch Bruce's face as he revisited old holiday traditions, like stringing popcorn to make long strands of it for the little tree we'd set up. It was seeing our names together on the Christmas bulbs that Alfred had made, knowing that this could be the first of many. It was learning that Bruce had an inability to perform in the kitchen, despite Alfred's ample teachings over the years. All these things had added to the intimacy of the day.

And of course, sex went part and parcel with intimacy, adding a glowing sheen of togetherness to the day, physically and emotionally.

So, lying here for the moment, I was content, falling further in love over the Christmas holidays that we were spending together. I slid my arms around Bruce and closed my eyes, enjoying being lost in the moment.

He stirred a little later, looking up at me through half-opened lashes, and mumbling, "What time is it?"

"I don't know," I murmured in return, staring down into his dark eyes and giving him little squeeze.

"Don't you want your gift?" he whispered, pushing himself up onto his elbows but leaving his lower body to tangle with mine amidst the twisted bed sheets.

"Didn't I just get it?" I asked him, a sultry smile gracing my face. I allowed my eyes to sweep down over his form still pressed against me, the sticky sweat still lining our bodies.

He slowly smiled, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead and pulling himself up, away from my body and off of the bed.

"Not that I didn't appreciate your efforts and much as I'd love to prolong it, I think it's time for you to receive your gift from me."

He stood up, walking away and completely disregarding the Batman costume on the floor, he reached for a small duffel bag that he had left in my room in Watchtower early that morning. With a questioning glance, I sat up, ignoring my nudity as I watched him dress in ordinary clothes, at least ordinary for Bruce. He slipped into black pressed pants and a light blue collared shirt, adding a dark leather jacket.

"Bruce?" I asked, wondering what exactly he was up to and what my present consisted of.

"Get dressed," he told me. "Civilian style."

I wracked my brain, trying to think about what my gift from Bruce could possibly be that would require this kind of preparation, but nothing came immediately to mind. I stood, emerging from the bed and heading over to the small closet at the side of my room. The amount of my civilian clothes was severely limited, so I combed through the contents, searching for something that would suit. Judging by Bruce's jacket, I assumed that we would be going down to Earth and out into cold weather.

Searching through the closet, I finally managed to come across a bold red sweater. I wasn't sure where I had picked it up, but, slipping it over my head, I realized that it fit and that was all that mattered. But the matter of pants was another story. I hadn't really taken to the style and due to our height difference, I knew that borrowing a pair from Shayera was out of the question.

Of course, I should have realized that Bruce would figure out that pants were not in my wardrobe and would appropriately compensate for my lack. I turned from the closet to tell him that I didn't have any proper pants for whatever excursion that he wanted us to embark on and found a pair of pants heading in my direction. Giving him an odd look, but quickly grasping that Alfred would have helped him with my wardrobe, I shimmied into the black corduroy pants and found to my delight that they fit comfortably, providing a nice warmth against my legs.

"Ready?" Bruce asked me, reaching out a hand for mine.

"One moment," I said, reaching back into the closet for a black wool jacket that clung to me, falling to my hips and enfolding me in heat.

"Ready," I told Bruce, taking his hand and following as he led us to the teleporter. In a glow of light, we found ourselves not where I expected, but rather, amidst a snowy street lined with streetlamps decorated in bits of holly and white lights. The street was empty but for the two of us and there were no clues that to give me any idea of where we were.

Looking around, I asked Bruce, "Where are we?"

Without looking at me, he answered, "Gotham."

Surprised, I looked again at my surroundings, seeing the peace and quiet that was a part of Gotham tonight. Normally, I associated the city with thugs and trouble, chaos and danger that lurked around every corner in the guises of interesting troublemakers and hardened criminals. It literally stole my breath to see the beauty that filled Gotham this evening – the softly falling snow, the little hints of the holidays, and the sense of tranquility and calm within the city limits.

And I realized that this was Bruce's gift not only to me, but to himself – to see the beauty of Gotham as it was and not how each of us perceived it, particularly Bruce. I had always heard tales of the city of Gotham and the people within it, stories that would often drive the blood from the veins with the persistence of the foes of Batman, of what these criminals were willing to do in order to overtake the city. And Bruce lived that nightmare, spending everyday out fighting to save Gotham, to save the people of the city from what awaited them in the night.

It was late today and the people were all home snuggled in their beds eagerly anticipating the arrival of Christmas morning, of presents and dinners and family and friends. And so the two of us had a chance to be alone in the city, to see another side of the darkness that lined its streets and to be out in public together, knowing that no one would see us. The spirit of the holidays filled the streets and I felt that tonight, no one would dare disturb our peace, our togetherness.

Although I did have one question about how Bruce had managed to accomplish this little outing. I turned to face him, still holding his hand, admiring the snow that had fallen about his dark hair and broad shoulders

"I thought someone was supposed to stay for Monitor Duty?"

A smile teased his mouth and I could see a little hint of red teasing his mouth as he thought about how to respond to my question. Finally, he looked up and boldly stated, "The Watchtower has a backup system designed for times when the entire League is called away on a mission. I simply enabled the system. It will alert us if anything happens while we're down here."

I laughed and pulled him close, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You devil! I can't believe you've kept that from us all this time!"

Somehow, he looked less than contrite, pulling me into a kiss that rocked me back on my heels. Long minutes later, our lips finally parted and he pressed me into his side, wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me down the snow-lined streets of this quiet Gotham City.

That night, we explored the city at our leisure, enjoying the sights and sounds knowing that the world and the city lay quiet, at peace during the advent of Christmas. The streets were dark, lit only by the streetlamps along our paths, but we knew no fear, no sense of foreboding. In the center of Gotham stood a large Christmas tree, adorned with bulbs and ornaments denoting all sorts of charities and companies about the town. One of the large blue bulbs towards the top of the tree read: Wayne Enterprises and I looked at Bruce with pride, knowing how much he did for this city, both in front of and behind the scenes.

Looking at the different charities, we began to discuss the various organizations in Gotham City and how they impacted the abused, the battered, the women and children who needed aid of all kinds. I wanted to help, but realized that my presence in Gotham as Wonder Woman would not be particularly comforting to Bruce. Therefore, I didn't bother to mention that I wanted to help here, just detailed my work in other cities around the globe. I didn't want to push Bruce into acknowledging us, but I did feel rather strongly about charitable works and giving aid wherever necessary – these were things that I had done since my arrival to Man's World and I would continue them as long as they were necessary.

Our discussion was sustained as we wandered down to the outdoor ice rink of Gotham and I watched the lights bouncing off of the ice, admiring the beauty. We meandered down the wide boulevards, looking at the glossy storefront windows dressed out for the holiday season with snow, holly, and all the trimmings. Our feet left imprints in the snow as we continued our journey through Gotham, side by side, snuggled into each other's warm and enjoying the company, the sense of togetherness that filled us on this night.

It was, simply put, a wondrous Christmas present to see the Gotham that could be, the Gotham that was for tonight. It made me realize why Bruce fought so hard for this city, why he put himself in danger every night in order to protect his citizens and his parents' legacy.

And I fell deeper in love with the man behind the mask.

_Next chapter: The First Noel/Merry Christmas Darling - Christmas Day begins for the duo, including their real gifts to one another..._

_Remember - review! Let me know you're still out there reading this! And remember that you can put this story on **story alert** or me on **author alert** and you'll get all my updates as soon as I post them. Of course, the website has to be working! _

_If you haven't reviewed yet, please do, I honestly appreciate them - both critical and praising. If everyone who reads this chapter would review, I'd have more reviews than I already do! Wow...mind shuts off thinking about it_


	9. The First Noel & Merry Christmas Darling

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or the episode Comfort and Joy and the characters therein._

_It's Christmas time and the Justice League members have all gone off their separate ways to celebrate the holidays, except for Batman and Wonder Woman who decided to spend the few days for everyone else on Monitor Duty. Christmas Eve has arrived and Batman and Wonder Woman have returned to the Watchtower, awaiting the dawning of the first Christmas Day that they will share together._

_I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter – thanks to the few of you who reviewed! I'm amazed at the amount of hits that this story is still getting even though it's now in the Mature section. Although I'm a little dismayed at the amount of reviews...please take a moment and let me know what you're thinking._

**Chapter 9, The First Noel/Merry Christmas Darling**

"They looked up and saw a star,  
shining in the east, beyond them far:  
and to the earth it gave great light,  
and so it continued both day and night."

"Logs on the fire, fill me with desire  
To see you and to say  
That I wish you Merry Christmas (Merry Christmas, Darling)"

_Bruce's perspective-_

After returning to the Watchtower, we wiped the snow off of each other, watching as it condensed into a puddle on the floor, the only remnants of our night in Gotham other than the memories sealed in our minds. It had truly been an inspired idea of mine to take Diana on a tour of Gotham on Christmas Eve. I still wasn't entirely sure what the idea had originated from; I only knew that one night during patrol, it had germinated into my brain until I had no choice but to allow it to seed and flower.

And truly it had been a night of beauty for both of us, of magic and making memories. Normally, I wasn't the sentimental type, but seeing the city wrapped in holiday decor and trimmed in lights and all the bells and whistles of the season had made me realize what I fought for, what I had loved for so long about Gotham City. It was my home and I would never be able to give up on it. It swam in my blood like a fine red wine or the love of a woman would to other men.

Not that I didn't have love in my heart as well for the woman that I had chosen to share my city with, but a part of myself would always be reserved for Gotham and, after tonight, I believed that Diana would understand and appreciate why that was so.

It certainly served to remind me that there was magic in the city of Gotham, that it was more than crime and violence; it was also about the people.

Shaking off my leather coat, I turned to chivalrously help Diana out of her hip length jacket as well. After all, Alfred had taught me some manners over the years and helping a lady was a top priority on the list of required actions.

She smiled over her shoulder at me and I couldn't help but be thankful that I had taken Alfred's advice and decided to spend the holidays in Diana's company, each of us teaching the other about the spirit of Christmas. I felt the load that I habitually cared on my shoulders lightening as we time here together and I think that she understand what the spirit of the season was about as well, the magical experience that seemed for so many to go along with Christmas.

Together, the jackets thrown over my left arm and my right arm wrapped up in her hand, we strolled down the corridor to her quarters on the Watchtower. She yawned a little, obviously not used to the late hours that I traditionally kept. But I was ready for sleep, ready to face tomorrow and see what it held in store for Diana and me. We would exchange more traditional gifts tomorrow and I was a bit anxious about mine.

But I had a feeling that Diana would like it.

Still, it had been a long time since I had put such thought into a gift for another person. Usually my gift for the holidays to just about everyone was cash – it was simply easier than trying to think of something that each person in my life would appreciate. Although often, Alfred simply took it upon himself in order to do my shopping, to make sure that people received better, more appropriate gifts that what I supplied.

This year though, I had actually decided to try and do it myself. The Gotham idea had come first; the other, more serious gift had come recently and had involved quite a bit of work on my part in order to pull it off properly. But it had been important to do it right and I wasn't about to take any chance with my second gift to Diana.

Still, anxiety reigned that night until finally, I succumbed to sleep wrapped around the exiled Amazon princess.

The next morning, I woke to the sensation of someone nibbling along my jaw as I slowly emerged from the confines of sleep. Wearily opening my eyes, I could see the dark locks of the fair princess and reaching down, I pulled her head up to mine, brushing her lips with mine.

Long moments later, we drew apart, her eyes twinkling in the soft light that lit the room and a wide grin on her face as she whispered, "Merry Christmas, darling."

I pulled her back for another kiss, pleased to start out my morning in such a sexy and affectionate manner. Thus far in our relationship, the times that we had managed to sleep overnight together were few and far between and the intimacy that grew from these moments was powerful, almost overwhelming. But I reigned in my emotions, sweeping a hand down her lithe and naked body before giving her a playful swat on her backside.

"Out of bed, Princess!"

She merely winked at me and rose from the bed, turning to her closet in order to grab a long-sleeved dark blue tunic and a long white skirt, throwing them both on and looking as me with an air of expectation and excitement.

I supposed it wouldn't hurt to wear civilian clothes for the day as well; the costume was certainly close by, handy if necessary, and I was sure that Alfred had packed additional clothing for me to dress in. Standing, I walked over to the bag and sorted through, discovering an additional pair of khaki pants and a grey sweater. Padding over in my bare feet, I jumped a little in surprise as Diana returned my favor my earlier, swatting my ass with the flat of her hand.

Narrowing my eyes at her, I saw her laugh in delight, obviously pleased that she had managed to one-up me, to surprise the World's Greatest Detective with her actions.

Side by side, Diana still straining to control her laughter, we walked out of her quarters and down to the kitchen, grabbing a quick breakfast of bagels and fresh fruit. It turns out that not even I could completely screw those up, although the bagels did manage to come out a little crisp. Diana said that they were fine, but I could taste the bitterness of burnt bagel for some time after I finished the meal, even with the cream cheese I slathered on top of it.

Following the meal, by unspoken agreement, we lit some candles around the room, turning on the white holiday lights and trying to make the stark Watchtower as festive as possible for the day.

We headed back to her quarters in order to grab our presents for each other and I noticed with interest that Diana had several packages for me, each gaily wrapped in silver paper with red ribbons tied around them and draping off the sides in curlicues.

I, on the other hand, carried only one big box that I had actually managed to wrap myself. The metallic red paper wasn't perfectly even, bubbling at the sides a little, but even I couldn't manage to figure out how to make the present look perfect and I refused to ask Alfred for help. I knew that he would have helped, but he also would have laughed at me later behind my back. The humiliation to my ego was more than I was prepared to handle and so I had gone it alone.

In the kitchen, we moved the table against the side wall, taking up residence on the floor like little children ecstatic that Santa has left them presents and eagerly awaiting opening them. Our presents were few, but the spirit remained, enhanced by the fact that it was only the two of us there, that it was so intimate a setting.

"Merry Christmas, Bruce," Diana said with a small soft, handing me the first of her presents. Ever curious, I turned it about in my hands, trying to see if I could determine the gift from the sounds or the size of the package. The box was about 2 feet wide and rather narrow in height, leaving me with no semblance of an idea as to what it could be that would actually manage to fit in it.

Gently tearing off the ribbon and moving apart the paper, I was astonished with the gift that Diana had chosen for me, utterly unable to think of what to say in the face of such a present.

She, however, started laughing. "I thought of you when I saw it and I was unable to resist buying it for you! Perhaps we could play sometime?"

I looked down at my hands, currently holding the game of Clue. It was one of the more original gifts that I had ever been the recipient of and yet incredibly fitting for a man of my nature and talents.

Letting out a bark of laughter, I looked over to see Diana sitting there, legs stretched out before her, toes bare, just smiling at me with a sheen of moisture in her eyes.

"You know, Bruce," she whispered, "Just hearing you laugh would have been present enough for me."

Unable to handle the emotion of the moment, I leaned over, crushing her lips to mine in a passionate kiss, devouring her lips and stealing both our breaths. Drawing back, I sought her lips once again in a soft kiss before turning back to my gift, placing it by my side and muttering, "Thanks."

She just smiled again, her lips rosy from my ministrations and said softly, "You're welcome."

Then Diana handed me another gift, this time the box was very long in shape, at least 3 feet, and the weight of it surprised me as she put it in my hands. Again, I played with it for a minute, trying to guess what it was and I had an inkling, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise for Diana.

Peeling apart the silver paper, I lifted the ornate lid of a clearly handmade golden box, decorated with what appeared to be Greek lettering and beautiful, elaborate flora and fauna. Inside, the box was plain, preferring the user to focus on what lay in it instead. Resting on the bottom was a sword, the blade strong and sharp and unadorned, the hilt a grip inlaid with symbols. Pulling it out and peering at it closer, I heard Diana say, "It was mine, made on Themyscira. But I wanted you to have it."

It was a symbolic moment, poignant of the power and sweetness between us, as one warrior gifted another with the tools of the trade, an exemplary example of not only Amazonian craft, but of sword craft. For Diana to give up a piece of her homeland particularly showed where precisely in her affections I stood and, strongly gripping the hilt, I looked at her and in a clear and strong voice said, "Your gift is much appreciated."

She inclined her head, currying her favor on me with the gesture before handing me the last gift that she carried.

With one last caress of the sword, I placed it aside and took the final present from Diana's hands, suddenly wondering how my gift would hold up against what she had already given me.

"I warn you," she said, biting her lip to keep from laughing, "that this gift is a little similar to the first, but I think it will come in handy, if you so choose to employ it."

Employ it? Interesting. I quit trying to figure out what it was and simply tore into the wrapping paper, tossing it to one side in a large crumpled ball. Seeing the plain cardboard box under the pretty paper, I quickly lifted the lid, wondering how this gift would complete with the others she had already given me. Looking inside, I couldn't help but start laughing. Apparently I hadn't been too off the mark when I thought that she would give me Bat-boxers. Inside the box on a bed of red tissue paper lay a batarang. However, this particular batarang had a distinctly different shape to it and flowing golden lines across it.

It was in the shape of a "WW", the symbol that Diana wore across her chest.

And, laughing as I hadn't in years, I looked over to see a patently pleased smile lighting Diana's face. Bat-boxers indeed.

_Next chapter: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas – What did Bruce get for Diana? This chapter may or may not be posted tomorrow, I haven't decided. And I haven't written it. Hehe._

_The game of Clue is a little joke between my awesome beta, Lavender Gaia, and I, but can't you see him playing it and winning in about two seconds? _

_The **little review button** is at the bottom. It's really easy, takes only a minute or two to let me know what you're thinking, so please do! It's no fun begging…but I have no shame where reviews are concerned…_

_To new_ _reviewer ariana, thanks for the review and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far!_

_Thanks to Lavender Gaia, WWBMForever, and sweety for the gift ideas - much appreciated._


	10. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or the episode Comfort and Joy and the characters therein._

_It's Christmas time and the Justice League members have all gone off their separate ways to celebrate the holidays, except for Batman and Wonder Woman who decided to spend the few days for everyone else on Monitor Duty. Christmas is here and Bruce and Diana are exchanging gifts in the Watchtower._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 10, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Let your heart be light

Next year all our troubles will be out of sight…"

_Diana's perspective-_

Looking at Bruce's happy face wreathed in laughter and smile, I couldn't help but be pleased at his reaction to my gifts. He seemed to have truly appreciated the effort and thought that I had put into getting his gifts. The board game had been a last second idea inspired by Bruce's detective skills. Flash had mentioned the game in passing the day before they had all vacated the Watchtower for the holidays and it had stuck in my mind until finally, I had go out and buy it, hoping that Bruce would appreciate the joke. Apparently he had and I was grateful for it.

The sword had been a decision that I had been weighing for some time, knowing that he would truly treasure it and treat it as a rare and special gift. Amazonian items were rarely allowed off the shores, but my mother had made an exception knowing of its importance to me. I felt justified in giving the sword to Bruce, passing on the tradition of strength and excellence embodied in that sword, the years of practice and determination that I had forged into the blade over time. He deserved something truly special, truly unique, a gift from one warrior spirit to another.

The batarang too had been a gift that I had put a little thought into, a sort of funny but useful gift that combined the two of us into one item. He had always loved his batarangs and now, he was in love with me as well. The batarang symbolized that, that combining of our two forces and I hoped that it would prove invincible, standing the test of time. I wasn't sure that he would actually use it, per se, but I did hope that he enjoyed the amalgamation of us, our two symbols together in action.

Still, watching him bent over in laughter, I couldn't help but laugh in return. It was an odd gift and the preparation of it, the implementation had taken some thought and consideration. I had ended up broaching the idea to Alfred, hoping that he could be of help with it and he had been more than pleased to not only assist me in the design, but in finding someone to make it as well. It wasn't exactly something you could find in an ordinary department store or shopping complex.

And that's what I loved about it, what had finally convinced me to go for it. Still, it was a little bit funny – a Wonder Woman batarang, a very untraditional gift. Perhaps not by our standards, but by other's, it was not only unusual – it was downright weird as Flash would say.

A huge smile lighting my face, I looked over at the present sitting beside Bruce, wrapped in that lovely paper and just waiting for me to open it. Suddenly breathless in anticipation, I tried to imagine what Bruce could have gotten for me. Somehow, I didn't really picture Bruce as the thoughtful gift-giver, worrying if the other party would truly enjoy and take pleasure in the gift that he'd purchased.

He seemed like one of those people who gave cash only or, I thought with a laugh, had made Alfred do all of his Christmas shopping. Luckily, Alfred seemed like the type of prepared man who had his Christmas shopping done before the change of the seasons into autumn, whereas I could picture Bruce waking up on Christmas Eve and rushing about the stores in the hope that he could actually find something to give, something left on the deserted shelves. Hence, the cash.

The package was wrapped in metallic red and I could tell that he had tried to wrap it himself but hadn't quite mastered the task as of yet. My presents had been perfectly wrapped. Of course, I had asked Alfred for his expertise and his advice had proved invaluable. I would have to be sure and thank him again when I next saw him, hoping to myself that that would prove to be soon.

I enjoyed my time at the Wayne Manor, whether in the Batcave looking over Bruce's shoulder or up in the kitchen enjoying a little nosh as Alfred revealed some of Bruce's exploits when he was younger, when he was still that carefree little boy running rampant around the grounds.

Staring at the box, I imagined a change in costume, a large donation of cash to a charity, everything that could come to mind. Half of the joy of Christmas, I had quickly learned, was in selecting the gifts for others and the anticipation of the gifts that you might receive. It could be absolutely anything – an ancient Greek anthology, a book of poetry, or a deed to a house. One could never quite tell in which direction Bruce's mind was racing.

Looking over at his face, I could see nervousness growing in his expression and I wondered to myself if he was nervous because this was probably one of the first gifts that he had hand-selected in quite some time, or because he was unsure of how his present to me would come across. It was unusual to see Bruce looking so hesitant and uncertain that I leaned over, placing my hand over his on the floor and brushing my lips over his cheek.

He smiled a little and extracting his hand from mine, handed over the gift, setting it on the floor in front of me. Pulling apart the wrapping paper, I then pried apart the cardboard underneath a little pull of my hands, the masking tape shredding into little pieces and falling to the floor.

"Whoops," I said, blushing a little. "Forgot my own strength."

Opening it, I looked inside and found a series of smaller boxes concealed within it.

"The flat one on top first," Bruce told me softly. I slowly pulled it out of the box, judging the weight much as I had watched Bruce do to my presents earlier. It was incredibly light and I had no earthly clue what it could contain, so I appeased my curiosity, ripping into the package to see papers staring back at me. Pulling them out of the box, I leafed through them, noticing that some had my picture on them, a few others had the name Diana on them, and all of them looked incredibly official.

"Bruce?" I asked, dawning hope rising in my voice.

He scooted closer to me and shuffled through the paper until he came to a specific one. Pulling it out of the pile, he handed it to me.

"It's a birth certificate," he told me, "for Diana Stephanos."

"Meaning crown," I answered, looking down at the papers in my hand with a sheen of tears in my eyes, hoping that Bruce would affirm the hope that was filling my soul, mounting with every second to overwhelm me.

"It's for you," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder and drawing me in closely as I snuggled under his arm and into the side of his body. "Everything in here is a different form of identification that you might need as Diana Stephanos."

"Diana Stephanos," I repeated, enjoying the sound of it on my tongue. It sounded good, sounded right, and it paid homage to my Greek heritage.

"Thank you," I murmured, the tears coursing down my face before dropping to the floor. Noticing that one of them had landed on the birth certificate, I quickly put the papers back in the box before turning to Bruce. "Thank you."

It was as if I had been vindicated in beginning this relationship. Now I knew that Bruce wanted me by his side, not as Wonder Woman, but as Diana. Bruce wanted me, Diana. I couldn't help but feel pride in that, that this amazing man wanted to have me in public by his side, even if it was by a name that was not my own. That was simply not to be.

I pulled out the next box from within the present and uncovered a small book that resembled a diary. Opening it, I noticed that all my vital statistics were listed inside, followed by something that read like a story but talked all about Diana Stephanos.

"It's a back story," Bruce explained, "a cover for you and it details what you've been up to since your birth."

Noticing something in the text, I asked, "Bruce, a model?"

Looking up at him, I could see the redness of his cheeks as he rationalized his choice of occupations for me. "It fits, especially with your, uh, assets."

"You mean my boobs," I told him, smirking a little at the uncomfortable expression on his face.

"I prefer well-endowed," he said with a stiff air that somehow reminded me of Alfred just a little bit. I laughed, hugging him, the tears still trickling down my cheeks.

"I'll have to look it over very thoroughly and see what else you've decided for me," I informed him with a smile. Noticing that he looked decidedly nervous and a little scared at that phrase, I then laughed and, leaning against him, pulling his face around to meet mine, I whispered, "Thank you," and I knew that he couldn't mistake the look of gratitude in my eyes.

Bruce was finally inviting me to share his life, share in the public aspects of it and not just the private life. And I was content with that – it was a huge step from the reticent man lurking behind the handsome facade. I simply couldn't believe that he was prepared to take this step, but he had obviously put a lot of work and preparation into putting together the guise of Diana Stephanos: the documents, the back story, and I hadn't even finished opening the gifts inside the box yet.

I pulled out the last box that was part of my present – it was rather large, and once I opened it, I realized it. It was filled with clothes, civilian in nature, ranging from the elegant to the extremely casual and I realized that these outfits were part of my new alter ego as well, for the parties on the town with Bruce and the nights at home in front of the fire. Wrapped in tissue paper were various pieces of jewelry, including a thin silver bracelet among the glitter and extravagant baubles contained in the paper.

Gently removing the bracelet from the tissue paper, I immediately slid it on my wrist, tucking it just underneath my wide metal gauntlets. Now I would have a reminder of Bruce on my person at all times and I could feel its warmth against my skin.

Also enclosed in the package was a pair of cats eye glasses that I fell in love with on sight, enjoying the fashion statement of them, the sexiness I felt that they lent to me. Sorting through the clothes, I realized that they were all in my size as well and I narrowed my eyes at Bruce.

"Alfred," he said blandly, laying it on the doorstep of his butler/father figure.

Placing it all gently back in the box Bruce had wrapped it in, I couldn't help by run my fingers over the birth certificate, the proof that I would be entering into Bruce's Wayne's public life, whether I was ready to face the hordes of Gotham socialites or not. But I had a feeling that on Bruce's arm, I would be able to conquer the world. I was still Diana, still Wonder Woman, no matter what name I was going by and nothing could shake my confidence in myself and in our relationship.

"I don't have to act like an idiot, do I?" I asked him with a budding look of horror on my face.

"Just act like yourself," he said, "and they'll understand why I've suddenly matured, why the mighty playboy Bruce Wayne has fallen so hard."

I blinked at him, trying to stop the tears from falling and I could see him searching for something to lighten the moment. "Plus with your assets…"

"Bruce!" I exclaimed, hitting him softly on the shoulder. He still winced before smiling widely at me.

"Happy with your present, Diana?" He asked, leaning down to press his forehead against mine, our lips just centimeters apart.

"Ecstatic," I replied, trying to keep the mood light when my heart was filled with an overwhelming pleasure, as if it had truly cracked open and the love inside was spilling out into my entire body, my entire life. Taking his hand, I drew him to his feet and led him down to the hall to my quarters to thank him in private.

_Possible next chapter: Home for the Holidays – Diana is invited to dinner at Wayne Mansion_

_or _

_Possible next chapter: All I Want is You – BMWW finish what they just started…_

_Which would you prefer? Both?_

_Does anyone know if Diana can take her gauntlets/bracelets off?_

_To reviewer** Anya** – Thanks for making my story the first you ever submitted a review to! I love reading them and seeing what people are thinking about my story. Especially since I put a lot of time and thought into the chapters. Much as I'd love to say that I'd write them no matter what, without the reviewer support, it's a little harder to keep writing, so thank you! You're right, Starcrossed is the storm and this is an easy little story before it, the rain before the deluge I guess. Thank goodness. I will be writing some of the episodes from JLU as well, provided that interest in my stories doesn't wane and that I have the time and the want to do it. For now, yes!_

_There's nothing I like more than hearing that people enjoy coming home after a stressful day and reading my stories. _

_As for the Christmas spirit, I guess Christmas shopping time is just about started. Luckily, I'm already about halfway done, so that particular stress is off of my shoulders. Yay!_

_To reviewer **SarahC** – I loved your idea for the Claddagh ring and I came about a second away from using it, but then I thought about the fact that Diana doesn't wear anything like it in the show and decided to stick with that, so the ring kinda morphed into the bracelet that she can wear all the time. But I really liked the idea, thanks for doing all that work for me and sorry I didn't use it!_

_To reviewer **ariana** – Thanks for the review! I appreciate you letting me know that you like the story. _


	11. All I Want for Christmas

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or the episode Comfort and Joy and the characters therein._

_It's Christmas time and the Justice League members have all gone off their separate ways to celebrate the holidays, except for Batman and Wonder Woman who decided to spend the few days for everyone else on Monitor Duty. Christmas is here and Bruce and Diana have both exchanged their gifts with each other. Now they're off to Diana's quarters for a little intimate celebration…_

_Warning: Total smut ahead. _

**Chapter 11, All I Want for Christmas**

"Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you."

_Bruce's perspective-_

Taking my hand, she drew me to my feet and together, we walked slowly down the hall to her quarters. Stopping just inside the doorway, she closed the door with a loud bang and pushed me up against it. A little surprised by the movement and the strength she put into the action, I hit the door a little harder than I expected.

Wincing, I put a hand to the back of my head, rubbing the little knot that had formed.

"Sorry," she said with a chagrined expression, biting her lip, obviously concerned for my well-being. "I guess I really don't know my own strength. Does it hurt?"

"Diana, I've been shot, stabbed, bruised and battered in what seems like every manner conceivable to man. A little knot on my head doesn't really bother me anymore. Just surprised me, that's all."

"Oh," she whispered, pouting a little. "I was going to offer to make it feel better."

She looked at me, running her hands up my chest before winding her arms around my neck, stroking the nape with the tips of her fingernails. I shivered, enjoying the sensation and wondering when exactly the shy, naive princess had become the sultry goddess who was currently rubbing her damp lips up the tendons in my neck, stroking the muscles with the softness of her mouth.

She pulled away though, winking at me before replying, "Well, I guess if you don't want me to…"

"C'mere, Princess," I growled, drawing her tightly to me, feeling the press of her breasts against my chest, every breath bringing us closer to one another. I buried my face in her neck, nipping at her collarbone before slowly sliding my teeth up her neck, nipping her earlobe and causing her to gasp in pleasure and surprise. Taking the lobe between my teeth, I pulled, enjoying the way that she arched against me, then slowly sucking the lobe into my mouth, giving it a slow lave with my tongue before sucking it hard just once.

Releasing her lobe, I slowly trailed my tongue up the outer shell of her ear. Meanwhile, my hands were running up and down her back in slow, deliberate movements, stroking the soft skin that lay bare underneath her sweater. The assault on both her ear and her back caused her to moan and writhe against me, rubbing herself against me in what was a slow torture for me, but one that I thoroughly enjoyed.

Switching my attention to her other ear, I allowed my hands to dip down to caress her hips over her skirt, squeezing for a moment before returning my hands to her back. I slid my hands slowly down until they were cupping her backside, then pulled her hard against me, sliding my knee between her legs, splaying her across my muscled thigh.

Keeping my hands firmly in place, I nuzzled her neck before sliding my lips around to the front of her face, taking her lips and caressing her with the soft sweep of my tongue into her mouth. The honeyed sweetness opened for me, flowering, and I stood there, the slow rub of our tongues and our bodies taking us to the heights of passion.

Locked, I drew away just far enough to pull her shirt off. Tossing it in a heap on the floor, I slowly touched her waist, gliding my hands up her hips until I took her breasts in my palms, rubbing the tips with my thumbs. She gasped at the contact and nuzzled into my neck, nipping at the damp skin she encountered there before laving the small bites.

Then it was her turn to strip me of my shirt, tossing it behind her as she stared at the expanse of chest that she had unearthed. Leisurely, she leaned down, taking one nipple into her mouth and nipping at it, tugging it into the suction of her mouth and pulling. The movement sent heat lancing up my spine and I yanked her off her feet, drawing her breast into my mouth and returning the favor, sucking, nibbling, and biting until she was scratching at my back, arching. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I turned, putting her against the door and pulling off her skirt in one fluid motion.

It fell to the floor, but I was totally incoherent with passion, unable to pay attention to anything but the sexy princess locked in my arms, gasping and moaning with every movement. I ran my hands down her back, again pulling her into me and ravaging her mouth, tongues dueling with the fervor of lust, the sweat of our bodies pressing us together with a sticky heat.

She arched backwards and I set my mouth again to her breasts, tugging at the tips and sucking until she let out a long moan of pleasure, grasping my head with her hands and holding me in place. My hands, however, swiftly worked to undo the button of my pants. It finally gave and I viciously tugged the zipper, anxious to sheathe myself in her wet heat, in the hot core of her passion,

My pants fell to my ankles, but I was beyond caring, beyond anything but the desperate needs of my body, the desperate need to be buried deep inside Diana, driving in and out of her slick, clinging wetness as she writhed and pulsed around me. With that thought, I slid into her, quaking and shuddering with the movement.

Suddenly, all I could think of was that it had never been like this before, it had never been this good, this passionate, this full of love and trust that reflected the leaps our relationship had taken, the growth of our feelings culminated in this ultimate act of togetherness, of love fulfilled.

"Diana," I shuddered out, shaking with motions of his body and the force of emotions storming through me. I pulled her tighter to me, feel the sweet slide of her body wrapped around me and placing my lips to hers in a kiss full of passion and a hint of tenderness. Hearing her lengthy moan of pleasure, I saw her climax on her face and I soon followed, collapsing against her and pressing her against the door.

Spent, totally satiated, I whispered, "Only you." She didn't move, didn't even blink, but a small smile of contentment crept over her face and her arms tightened around me as she lay there, replete and in love.

_Next chapter: Home for the Holidays – Diana is invited to dinner at Wayne Mansion with the clan…_

_To reviewer Phoenix77 – Thank you both for being a long time reader and for being a first time reviewer! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Thank you for all the compliments – perfect, unique, you love it - Thanks! I absolutely love hearing it. BMWW will definitely be going a little more public pretty soon – one of the upcoming chapters, in fact. I promise to keep writing if you keep reading! _

_To reviewer SarahC4321 – Well, I may have the Claddagh ring included somewhere in that box. Diana didn't mention absolutely everything that was in it, so perhaps it was one of the pieces of jewelry he tucked inside. I really like the idea. That's one of the sweetest compliments I've received – that you forget my work is just a back story to the show. Thanks! You rock too for helping me out with this!_

_And since I'm here – anyone have any good quotes from Starcrossed that would serve as a good title for the next story? I'm planning to watch it tomorrow, so I might have some ideas then…_


	12. Home for the Holidays

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or the episode Comfort and Joy and the characters therein._

_It's Christmas time and the Justice League members have all gone off their separate ways to celebrate the holidays, except for Batman and Wonder Woman who decided to spend the few days for everyone else on Monitor Duty. Christmas is almost over and it's time to head back to the real world – and to dinner at Wayne Manor._

_Enjoy! _

**Chapter 12, Home for the Holidays**

"Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays  
'Cause no matter how far away you roam  
When you pine for the sunshine of a friendly gaze  
For the holidays you can't beat home, sweet home"

_Diana's perspective-_

I woke up the next morning to about an inch of mattress between myself and plummeting to the floor. With a groan, I elbowed the body behind me. Hearing a grunt, I turned over, trying to keep his warmth close but also not fall off the bed thanks to his habit of hogging the entire bed. Looking up with a sleepy expression, I saw him glaring at me, rubbing the rib that I had nudged in order to get him to move.

"Sorry," I said with little apology in my voice. After all, I really wasn't that sorry. It was either elbow him or fall out of bed and I had made my choice.

"Just another war wound," he murmured.

"Is there an implied statement about our relationship in there, Dark Knight?"

"Nope," he answered, yawning, "Just implying that you're mean in the mornings."

I tried to hold on to my anger, but ended up laughing in his face. Reaching over, I tickled him along the low part of his rib cage, hoping that he would be ticklish, but to no avail. My efforts were useless and I finally gave up, snuggling in next to him.

"Could have told you I wasn't ticklish, Princess."

"It was worth a shot," I answered, meeting his gaze with a smile. I knew that today life would return to normal, well, normal for Bruce and me, but I wasn't ready to let go of this intimate time just yet. I wanted to savor every moment of it while I still could. And I had always wondered if the great Bat was ticklish. I imagined that his enemies would have a field day with that information, particularly the fiendish clown, Joker.

"Mmmm," he murmured, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me in close, quietly content. We lay there for a few moments, lost in each other and the remains of our Christmas holiday together and alone on the Watchtower, knowing that moments like this would be few and far between after today.

Then suddenly, I found myself flat on my back as Bruce's hand played devilishly along my stomach. Tensing from the sensation, I found myself in gales of laughter, gasping to get a breath in between giggles. Apparently at least one of us was ticklish.

But I was unwilling to submit to his torture, thrashing about, trying desperately to escape his hands. Finally, I decided with the few brain cells I had left that weren't lost in laughter that my best plan of action was distraction. So, I strained forward and pressed my lips to his.

Immediately, the tickling torture stopped and I found myself the recipient of a passionate kiss, bodies entwined and rubbing against one another. After several breathless minutes, he pulled back, looking at me with an odd mixture of lust and affection in his eyes.

"Come to dinner," he whispered before laying his lips against mine once again. Mind wrapped up in him, I could barely understand his word, much less comprehend them. Drawing away from him, I murmured, "What?"

"Come to dinner at the Manor," he again whispered. "Meet everyone."

He kissed me again and my mind struggled to wrap itself around what he was telling me, but finally, it broke through the barrier of lust and I jerked away from him, looking down in those dark eyes with a smile lighting my face. "Really?"

"You want a written invitation?" he growled, launching another lustful attack on my neck.

"Yours did rather admirably," I answered, pulling him in for another kiss, thanking him in the way I knew that he liked best.

Later, each of us dressed in our uniforms, we sat in the Monitor Womb, waiting for the other members of the team to return from their forays outside the Watchtower during the holiday season. The first to return were Superman and J'onn and each looked decidedly happy, more content than I had seen either of them in some time. The air of loneliness that habitually hung around J'onn seemed to have lifted and boyish glee was all over Superman's face, a remnant of his happy holidays.

Immediately, I stood to give each of them a hug, welcoming them back into the fold of Justice Leaguers post-Christmas. We exchanged a bit of friendly conversation and then I saw J'onn's eyes dart from me to Batman and all I could do was smile up at him, knowing that he could see in my mind and on my face exactly how my time in the Watchtower had gone.

The corner of his mouth quirked up and he put a gentle hand on my shoulder, saying softly, "I'm very happy for you both."

I smiled again, looking back at Batman to see him engaged in conversation with Superman. I had a feeling that he knew exactly what was going on between J'onn and I anyway, though. Somehow, he always seemed aware of what was going on around him, even when he was distracted.

"Diana?" J'onn stated quietly, "I would be pleased to relieve you and Batman of your duties now. I imagine you have other plans."

"I would greatly appreciate it," I said, trying to maintain my royal dignity. It was broken though when I threw my arms around the Martian and whispered, "Thank you, my friend, and welcome back."

And I turned, walking down to my quarters in order to find something suitable to wear tonight. I had arranged to meet Batman in the cave via the teleporter as was our usual habit. Luckily, my wardrobe had been greatly added to by his gifts for "Diana Stephanos."

Throwing on a dark royal blue sweater and a pair of black pants, I wasn't surprised in the least to find out that they fit perfectly. Either Bruce had raided the meager clothes that I had to determine my size or he had some amazing ability of being able to correctly gauge a woman's clothing size. I was a little less than thrilled at how he might have come by the second one, but now wasn't the time to quibble about it.

Walking out of my room, I passed Flash in the hallway on the way to the teleporter. "How was your Christmas, Flash?"

He beamed at me, "Great, Princess, you should have tagged along! Would have been a lot better than sitting up here with Bats. Did he even say one word to you the whole time?"

I smiled a little at him and said, "More than one, actually."

"Guess even he had to find the Christmas spirit," Flash mused as he turned to find his own quarters on the Watchtower.

A few minutes later, I emerged from the teleporter, pleased to see Bruce standing there, alone and looking amazingly handsome in a dark shirt and khaki pants, the billionaire playboy's version of casual wear.

Striding over, I gave him a small kiss before declaring, "Thanks again for the invitation."

Suddenly, I realized that there was a figure looking in the shadows and I looked at Bruce with a question on my face.

"Come on over, Tim, introduce yourself."

And with that, I was introduced to Tim Drake, the current Robin in Batman's life. I was surprised that we hadn't managed to meet before, but somehow our paths had never managed to cross. I guessed that he was usually off with the Titans when I visited. Still, he looked a little familiar and suddenly, I realized where I had seen him before.

"You were at Superman's funeral."

"Yes, ma'am," Tim replied, "With Alfred."

Looking askance at Bruce, I asked with a wide eyed expression and a smile on my face so that he'd know I was teasing him, "Tell me again why you weren't there?"

"Enough," he growled, "Let's go upstairs."

Tim raced up the stairs ahead of us and Bruce took a minute to pull me back into the warmth of his arms. "Tease," he whispered, plundering my mouth with his own before leading me upstairs to the Manor.

I walked in and was immediately surprised at what I saw.

"Donna?"

"Diana?"

"What are you doing here?" we each asked simultaneously with mirror expressions of confusion and shock written on our faces.

"I'm here with…" I turned to look at Dick and Donna turned to look at Bruce. Slowly, we turned back to look at one another again.

"Oh," we said at the same time, each with a smile that was growing by leaps and bounds as they realized that they were each dating members of the Bat-clan. We started to laugh and then walked towards each other, hugging as the laughter increased exponentially with every moment.

"This is too funny," Donna said, wrapping her arm around my waist and looking up at me, her big sister, with a smile crowning her face. "Does Mother know?"

"We, uh, had a little conversation a few weeks ago," I told my sister, throwing my arm around her shoulder and giving Donna a little squeeze. "She's not exactly thrilled, but she told me that she respects my choices in this matter. You?"

"Not yet," Donna told me, looking up into my blue eyes so like her own. "This is a pretty recent thing."

"And yet you've already gotten an invitation to the Bat-clan dinner at Wayne Manor? I'm impressed," I said, throwing a pointed look back over my face at Bruce standing behind me trying to sink into the shadows of the room. He smiled sheepishly and looked at Dick. "There's something I want to show you in the library." And with that, the two men exited the room, Dick hot on Bruce's heels as they raced away from their respective girlfriends and into safety.

We just started laughing; sinking down next to one another onto the plush couches, eager to share all with each other and fill the other in on the relationships we had apparently embarked on with members of the Bat-clan.

Our stories of how we had started dating both Batman and Nightwing weren't very similar, but we quickly realized that there was something about the Wonder girls and their attraction to the men of the Bat-clan. We were simply drawn to them, simple as that. Although, in my case, it was much less simple. I was dating Batman, the head of clan, while Donna was dating Nightwing, Bruce's son. I was dating the leader, the head of the family, and a more challenging man more than the rest of them combined.

I sighed, but my thoughts were soon interrupted by Alfred.

"Good evening, ladies. Dinner is prepared and ready for your consumption. Please follow me."

"Thank you, Alfred," I said. Walking down the hallway with Donna trailing just behind me, I could soon smell the delicious scents wafting from the dining room. "Smells amazing, Alfred," I told him with a smile. "I do believe that you've outdone yourself this time."

"I do try, Princess. It's not often that two such beautiful women find themselves in the company of Master Bruce and Master Dick. I aim to impress."

"You're doing perfectly," I assured him, Donna echoing my statement.

We walked into the dining room to find Bruce, Dick, and Tim already seated at the table, Alfred shaking his head at their callous lack of manners. The two eldest tried to put themselves back in their butler's good graces though, standing and walking forward to meet Donna and I. Taking Bruce's arm, I allowed him to seat me at the table, next to his place at the head of the table.

"I regret to inform you, Master Bruce, that Miss Barbara was unable to make dinner this evening. Something about an exam tomorrow keeping her busy with studying."

Bruce nodded. "Barbara Gordon."

"Batgirl," Tim blurted out. Bruce gave him a hard look before turning back to me. "What dish would you like to start with?"

"We have roast pheasant, asparagus with hazelnuts, and fresh peaches. With a rather scrumptious chocolate soufflé for dessert, if I do say so myself," Alfred announced to the table. Impressed at the bounty before me, I just looked at Bruce and said "This is perfect. Thank you."

_Next chapter: Auld Lang Syne – Time to celebrate New Year's!_

_Sorry, I'm not very good at the Bat-clan, don't know enough about them really, but I tried for all of you! If you have any suggestions of things you would have done differently or better, just let me know! I can handle the criticism…_

_To reviewer SarahC – Stop it! You're making me blush! I really appreciate all the nice things that you said. Hopefully you're not too disappointed by this chapter. I'm going to hope that you were okay with my including Tim and my plausible explanation for why they've never really met before. The truth is that I tried to avoid the Bat-clan since I don't know enough about them. But hey, I tried!_

_And for all of you wondering, the inclusion of Donna Troy was done for my wonderful beta who loves the Dick/Donna pairing!_


	13. God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or the episode Comfort and Joy and the characters therein._

_It's Christmas time and the Justice League members have all gone off their separate ways to celebrate the holidays, except for Batman and Wonder Woman who decided to spend the few days for everyone else on Monitor Duty. Christmas is almost over and it's time to head back to the real world – and to dinner at Wayne Manor._

**Chapter 13, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen**

"God rest ye merry, gentlemen,  
Let nothing you dismay,"

Except, perhaps, the Wonder Girls. Hehe.

_Bruce's perspective-_

I was standing at the computer, casually dressed, trying to decipher what had happened in Gotham over the holidays when I heard the hiss of the teleporter signaling an arrival. Knowing that it couldn't be anyone other than Diana, I still looked over, making sure that no one else had managed to get the codes to arrive at the Bat-cave. But my paranoia lasted no more than a second – the Princess had arrived.

She looked an absolute vision – her hair a soft cloud around her head and her eyes twinkling in greeting. Walking towards me, she stopped, giving me a small kiss on the lips that I wished could go on for longer. However, Tim was standing in the shadows and I knew better than to give him an eyeful. For now he was still intimidated by the Amazon beauty, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't last very long.

"Thanks again for the invitation," she told me with a smile, putting her arm through mine and giving it a little squeeze.

Then she turned, taking a second glance at the shadows as she realized that there was another presence down in the caves with the two of us. She looked at me with curiosity lighting her face and I immediately moved to make the introductions.

"Come on over, Tim, introduce yourself."

"Diana, Tim Drake. Robin," I said and suddenly her face showed her understanding. Tim was the current incarnation of Robin and he hadn't been around much lately, usually off helping the Teen Titans or busy with school and other activities. Their paths really hadn't managed to cross so far, but I was pleased to be able to introduce Diana to someone who played a significant role in my life. That was what this dinner was about – getting Diana to know the people in my life as Bruce as well, and those that were important to Batman in the city of Gotham, my cohorts. Although they often referred to themselves affectionately as the Bat-clan.

And then Diana spoke up again and I realized that I was in for a long night with this woman and the rest of them. She knew so much about me and wasn't afraid to tease or try and provoke me, much like everyone else coming to dinner tonight.

"You were at Superman's funeral."

"Yes, ma'am," Tim replied, "With Alfred."

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, wide-eyed and smiling and I groaned inwardly, knowing that she was about to put me in my place once again, as Diana so often managed to do without any conscientious effort.

"Tell me again why you weren't there?" she asked me, her smiling widening with every word.

"Enough," I growled, "Let's go upstairs."

Tim raced up the stairs ahead of us and I stopped, pulling Diana into my arms and wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. "Tease," I whispered before pillaging her mouth with my own. After a few moments, I drew back and took her hand, leading her up the stairs into main grounds of the Manor.

Walking into the house through the grandfather clock, I was immediately surprised by what I saw in front of me and I knew that Diana was too. She stopped in her tracks, questioning, "Donna?

"Diana?" her younger sister asked with a shocked expression on her face very similar to Diana's.

"What are you doing here?" they asked simultaneously with mirror expressions of confusion and shock written on their faces.

They each said, "I'm here with…" before I found myself under scrutiny from Donna, her expression curious, tilting her head as she examined me before looking back at her sister.

"Oh," they said at the same time, each with a smile that was growing by leaps and bounds as they realized that they were each dating members of the Bat-clan. They started to laugh and then walked towards each other, hugging as the laughter increased exponentially with every moment. I looked at Dick across the room with a budding expression of horror, realizing that these two were certainly about to have a lot of fun at our expense.

"This is too funny," Donna said, wrapping her arm around Diana's waist, looking up at her big sister with a smile crowning her face. "Does Mother know?"

"We, uh, had a little conversation a few weeks ago," Diana told her sister, throwing her arm around her shoulder and giving Donna a little squeeze. "She's not exactly thrilled, but she told me that she respects my choices in this matter. You?"

Immediately, I stiffened. I knew that Diana had talked to her mother about it but the idea still made me so uncomfortable that we really hadn't taken the time to discuss it. Something about an Amazon Queen not wanting her princess to take up with a man that just made me itch, made me wonder when Queen Hippolyta was going to show up and my door and simply kill me. So far, I'd managed to elude that, since I assumed that Hippolyta was more or less waiting until the demise of our relationship on its own, something that I couldn't see happening anytime soon, the way that things were developing between us. Hell, I was even bringing her home to the family now, something that would certainly show the seriousness of our relationship to the members of the Bat-clan.

"Not yet," Donna told Diana, looking up into a pair of blue eyes so like her own. "This is a pretty recent thing."

"And yet you've already gotten an invitation to the Bat-clan dinner at Wayne Manor? I'm impressed," Diana said, throwing me a pointed look over her shoulder. I tried fading into the background, tried to pretend that this conversation wasn't going on around me, then I realized that discretion was the better point of valor. I smiled sheepishly and looked at Dick. "There's something I want to show you in the library."

Immediately, at Diana's words, I realized that, no matter how cowardly it was, we men were safest away from these two Wonders right now. I wasn't sure how much unprovoked teasing I could stand in Diana's presence without simply hauling her over my shoulder and dragging her upstairs to the master bedroom. Then everyone would know exactly where she stood in my affections – the master bedroom was not the right place for few and far between women that I had brought home previously. Alfred had stressed that point in his own indomitable way often and I agreed with his assessment.

Making our escape, we walked down the hallway to the library. I was sure that I could find something in the room to show Dick, just so Diana couldn't tease me about running and hiding from her. I would have a proper excuse if necessary.

Striding into the room, Tim and Dick hot on my heels, I searched for something so that I could say that our mission hadn't been one of retreat, but one of examination. And then I realized that I had the perfect item to show them, one that Alfred was in the process of cleaning and looking over which would suit our purposes admirably.

I gestured to the large desk set up on the side of the room. "An Amazonian sword for your perusal."

"Really?" Tim asked, running over to take a look. He was running his fingers along the blade, taking in every minute detail that he possibly could. Dick, on the other head, didn't seem too interested in the sword, but in other things in my life.

"So, Wonder Woman, Bruce?"

"Her name is Diana," I growled, looking over at my eldest son perched on one of the leather sofas and looking at me with a teasing glint in his eye.

"Oh, I see. Diana, is it?"

I put my head in my hands and sat down behind the desk, trying my best to ignore Dick while taking a closer look at the sword myself. I hadn't had a good chance to examine it and it seemed like we would have a little time right now, us men, in order to thoroughly check it out.

"What, Bruce, no snappy comeback?"

"Let it go, Dick, or I'll start questioning how you ended up with the same taste in women yourself."

Dick looked taken aback for a minute then started laughing. "Maybe we should find another one for Tim here."

Tim simply buried his head closer to the sword, trying to ignore Dick and his teasing words. I put my hand on his shoulder and glared at Dick. "Knock it off."

"Of course," he said with a smile that said he wasn't done just yet, no matter how I threatened him.

But he did walk over and look at the sword with the rest of us. "Is this what Diana got you for Christmas?"

"Yes," I answered briefly, hoping that he wouldn't delve too far into the subject. I knew that he'd start asking questions that I didn't want to answer.

"Nice," Dick said in reply. "What did you get her, old man?"

"None of your business, Dick."

"Oh, come on, you can tell us. It's just us boys anyway."

"No."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll find out from Donna anyway," he told me with a smirk.

And then I realized the problems that faced us, each of us dating one of the Wonder girls. A pounding headache began to build behind my eyes and I tried to think of Diana, think of her smile, think of why I was doing this. It worked for about a minute, taking my mind off of Dick anyway, until Alfred came for us, telling us that dinner was served.

_Next chapter: Auld Lang Syne – Time to celebrate New Year's!_

_And for all of you wondering, the inclusion of Donna Troy was done for my wonderful beta who loves the Dick/Donna pairing! Plus, they're growing on me as well…something about the bat boys falling for the Wonder chicks that I just like…_

_Thanks for all of the reviews, I really appreciate it!_

_Here are some possible Starcrossed Titles...anything you like?_

_Sign of Trouble_

_Like Angels from Heaven_

_Most Mysterious Creatures (Women)_

_Don't Be_

_Wait for It_

_Let me know if you have any other suggestions as well!_


	14. Auld Lang Syne

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or the episode Comfort and Joy and the characters therein._

_It's Christmas time and the Justice League members have all gone off their separate ways to celebrate the holidays, except for Batman and Wonder Woman who decided to spend the few days for everyone else on Monitor Duty. It's New Year's for the couple – and time to ring in the New Year and their relationship!_

_Thanks to Lavender Gaia for the beta - it's always much appreciated. You do a great job, so thanks!_

_Most reviews so far, woohoo! Thanks to all of you who helped me with that!_

**Chapter 14, Auld Lang Syne**

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
and days of auld lang syne?"

_Diana's perspective-_

Dinner at the Wayne household had been something of a success, after I got over my initial surprise of seeing my sister Donna there as the date of Dick Grayson. The entire situation had made me want to laugh, especially later when I looked back at it and realized that both of us had fallen for these Bat-boys. Poor Mother. I know that she said that she respected my decision, but I also knew that some part of her was still wishing that I would return to Themyscira, and Donna as well, and now it looked even more likely that an eventual return was out of the question, exile not withstanding.

Still, the evening had gone rather well, all in all. Dinner itself had been delicious and the conversation had flowed easily, although Bruce had often tensed up when Dick had tried to tease him, an oft occurring experience, or so I was informed. It had warmed my heart to see this side of Bruce, to meet the family that was so important to him, that provided such light and pride in him.

Dick and Donna had only recently started dating, but Dick had obviously been interested in when exactly Bruce and I had embarked upon our relationship. Neither of us, of course, was willing to share that information. But each time Dick brought it up, I would look over at Bruce and wink, smiling at him to let him know that I wasn't irritated with Dick's teasing; I was too busy enjoying the memories of Kasnia and all that had followed since.

As for Donna, I enjoyed seeing the smile on her face, the lightness in her gaze as she looked at Dick. I was less than surprised to see that these two had ended up together, but I had a feeling that both Donna and Dick were a little surprised that Bruce and I had become involved. But we continued to let them guess, to wonder, simply showing them by our actions, or, in Bruce's case, his lack of excuses and logical reasoning as to why I was here, that we were deeply involved and that our relationship was much more than a fling or a meaningless flirtation.

Alfred, of course, eventually joined us at the table, regaling all of us with stories of the three Bat-boys and their antics over the years. He was a font of information and I enjoyed the stories that poured forth from him, particularly when Bruce's cheeks began to get stained with red from all the ribbing and the laughter in his direction. He simply wasn't used to this kind of lighthearted attention – he was used to being strictly obeyed and scarcely questioned, but in this arena, he was simply a little boy, the son full of spunk and spirit, or the dad who smiled when he heard about his sons trying to do laundry and filling the entire laundry room of the Manor with suds and bubbles up to the ceiling.

And it did my heart good to see him smile, to see him this way.

At one point, I simply couldn't hold in my feelings, I reached over below the table and laced my fingers with his, giving him a little squeeze and leaving my hands comfortably and warmly in his clasp. He gave my hand a small press in return, but didn't even glance my way, simply let our hands remained entwined for the course of the meal, a solid step, or so I felt, in our relationship: somewhat public affection.

Of course, once the teasing banter from Dick had picked back up again, he had called for Alfred to bring in dessert and Dick took the hint, at least for the next few minutes. After dinner, Tim had escaped to do his homework and get away from the stifling atmosphere provided by us couples and we had gone back to the library. We were admiring the sword, both Donna and I pointing out little features that Bruce may not have known the significance of, when Dick asked Donna to accompany him to Bruce's New Year's party as well. Apparently it was quite the tradition in Gotham and Donna immediately answered in the affirmative. Then Dick turned and asked me if I were going, to which I calmly answered no.

Bruce had glared at his son and had quietly escorted me to the other side of the room, both of us knowing that Donna and Dick were watching our every move intently. Very softly, he had asked me to attend in my new guise and that he had forgotten about the party. Noting his sheepish expression, I couldn't help but believe him. While Bruce's brain might be a stronghold about anything that affected Batman or Gotham, the social side of his brain was often a sieve, allowing information to drain. At least when he wanted it to be so.

I gave him a quick yes, leaning over and giving him a short kiss before turning back to the sword and the other occupants of the room, both of whom immediately averted their eyes.

And thus it was that just days later, I was standing in the master bedroom of Wayne Manor, nervously checking myself in the full length mirror and I tried to recall every piece of information that I could about Diana Stephanos.

I wore a halter top full length royal blue silk dress, the small knot at my nape the only thing keeping my dress sturdy. It clung to breasts and hips, leaving my legs free for movement and the high neck made the dress look almost but not quite demure. However, my back was bared unto almost the top of my hips, a sexy statement that I rather enjoyed making. I had eschewed high heels, believing them to be torture devices invented by some devious misogynist, and instead had donned low heeled strappy silver sandals. The silver bracelets that I had worn since becoming Wonder Woman were removed, left with the other remnants of my uniform for safekeeping here in the Manor. Knowing Bruce, there was no place safer than here. The small silver bracelet still adorned my wrist however and my usual earrings were replaced with small sapphires. My hair was pulled high in a ponytail that swept down my back; I could feel the soft brush of my hair on my back every time I moved.

Overall, I felt sure that I was projecting the right image for a model from Greece – I had no problem with people believing that I was indeed a model, no matter how brainless they might believe me, because I had told Bruce that under no circumstances was I going to act like an empty-headed twit. I was still Diana, not just some playboy's fodder. And he had agreed with my caveat – the world might finally believe that Bruce Wayne had found the woman who could keep him in line if she was brainy as well as beautiful. And he had dated women with brains before, just few and far between.

I looked over at him, sitting on the bed in a black tux and tie and suddenly, I was reminded of Kasnia, of the moment when I had realized that this handsome stranger was known to me as the Batman. And so, I couldn't resist. Walking over to him, I stood just in front of him. I watched as his eyes traveled upwards, as they took in every detail, every line of the dress, every accentuation, before finally meeting my eyes. The lust and approval in his dark gaze lit me from within like a fire, but I simply smiled softly and asked him, "May I have this dance?"

He looked taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered, standing up and pulling me into his arms, pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate. I drew back after a few moments, leaning forward to rest my head on his shoulder and enjoying our last moments of peace before the storm of the party and the festivities ahead of us. I knew that tonight, we would be the center of attention; I would be the one whom all eyes would go to. The thought was slightly nerve-wracking, but I reminded myself that I was an Amazon, a strong confident woman whom no mere Gotham socialite could match up to, in words, wit, or actions. And, I knew, unlike the others, that at the end of the day that I knew this man better than most others, and that, for tonight, he was mine.

A knock sounded at the door and as Bruce called out, Alfred poked his head in the room. "A car just pulled into the driveway, Master Bruce. I do believe that the arrival of the guests is imminent."

"Thank you, Alfred," he answered, dipping his head and brushing a soft kiss across my lips before adding, "For luck." Hand in hand, we walked from the room and down the grand staircase before taking our places at the front door, ready to receive the guests. Bruce had assured me that this was the easiest way to meet the company tonight – everyone could meet and greet me and then quickly be pushed forward into the room to enjoy the atmosphere, the delicious spreads of food, and the string quartet that filled the air with the strains of music.

Just before Alfred opened the door, Bruce lifted my hand, turning it over and kissing my wrist. Even though I knew it was a practiced gesture, one for the benefit of the guests piling through the door, I also knew that there was a genuine wealth of feelings behind it, and that he could feel the nerves forcing my pulse to race and I waited beside him with a small smile. And just when I thought I knew the man, he surprised me, leaning in very close to me so that no one else could hear and whispering, "I love you, Diana. Thank you for being here with me."

And just like that, my heart melted and my expression was one of tenderness and affection as I turned to greet the incoming guests, not caring that anyone and everyone could see that I was head over heels and totally smitten for the handsome Bruce Wayne.

Several hours later, as it was nearing midnight, I had drunk champagne, been ogled by every man in the room and questioned by every woman in the room, sampled the food and been whirled around the dance floor by Dick, Bruce, and even Alfred once. My disguise had remained firmly in place and I could see some of the older matrons looking at one another as if they couldn't quite believe that Bruce might finally be slipping from their grasps, that his heart might actually be taken. And his wallet, which is what I had the feeling meant more to some of these people. It wasn't that he hadn't said anything, but he had been devoted to me that evening, ensuring that the party, and the night, were absolutely perfect for us both, our first time together in public in this fashion.

He had been quietly solicitous, offering me drinks and fetching plates for me, being an overall gentleman and not the flirtatious, foppish billionaire playboy that I had so often heard tale of. The true Bruce underneath, the quiet and sweet man slipped through that night and many people looked to me as the cause, something for which I was only too glad to take credit. Of course, I still heard the whispers about his bevy of love children, about the harem of women that would be just around the corner, and that it couldn't possibly last, that Bruce was simply unable to settle down with one woman.

I didn't care. I reigned in my fists and my anger that they believed so little of Bruce and remembered that I knew more of him than anyone else in this room. Well, other than Alfred, Dick, and possibly even Tim. I had seen Donna being twirled around the room by Dick just a moment ago, but although I searched, I couldn't see Bruce anywhere in the crowd that swelled the room.

And then Alfred handed me a note from a silver platter and with a small smile on his face, retreated, leaving me to open it in relative peace. Opening it, it read:

_Master Bedroom Terrace. Now. – B_

Without another glance around, I headed out of the room and up the stairs, grateful that the amount of people in the entranceway was much fewer than that of the ballroom. At the top of the steps, I strode forward, finally entering the master bedroom and seeing a dark shadow lurking outside on the terrace.

"Bruce?" I called, stepping forward to the threshold of the terrace.

And then I saw him, his tie loosened, his hair mussed, and a bottle of champagne in his hand, two flutes resting against the balustrade, filled with the golden bubbly liquid.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked him, finally noticing that he was barefoot. It made me smile and I immediately reached down, pulling off my sandals as well and dropping them inside the bedroom. Music from the band downstairs lingered on the air and the night was chilly, but the look in Bruce's eye warmed me as I moved forward into his arms.

We stood there for long minutes, just leaning against one another, enjoying the peace and quiet of each other's company after the flood of people that had enveloped us downstairs.

"I like to stand here sometimes and look up at the stars," Bruce told me, his voice hoarse with emotion. I simply stayed where I was; not wanting to break the spell of the moment. I was afraid that if I looked up at him, that if he had to say this to my face, he would end his speech and I would never know what he was thinking right now.

"Sometimes," he said, rubbing his cheek against the softness of my hair, "I used to make wishes."

"What did you wish for?" I whispered, snuggling in closer to the supple strength of his body.

"For my parents to be proud of me," he murmured. "For safety in Gotham, for a world where Batman wasn't necessary. Useless little things."

"Wishes are never useless, Bruce," I said, finally looking up into the darkness of his gaze. "We all have wishes, we all have dreams. It makes us human and it gives us hope, a beacon in the darkness of this world, a light to follow on those days where it seems hardest to keep fighting."

And then I heard his words on the whisper of the wind as the guests began to count down from ten: "You give me hope." All I could do was lean up, kissing him softly before I whispered, "I love you, Bruce. Happy New Year."

_**Next story**: Like Angels From Heaven – this title really caught my attention, so many ways to go with it! Set during "Starcrossed" it will detail how BMWW deal with the betrayal handed to them by a teammate, with revealing his identity, and to some extent, how their relationship is revealed to the public. Any suggestions?_

Remember that you can always favorite this story or myself, and put me on your author alert list as well, that why you don't have to check it daily to see if I've updated, it'll just send it to you! Either way, thanks for reading! And reviewing, for those of you that did so.

_I hope that everyone enjoyed this story and my take on where Batman and Wonder Woman were during this episode! I had a great time trying to figure out what they were doing and how they spent their time. And judging from the number of reviews and new reviewers, you all did too! I can't tell you how much I appreciate you all letting me know what you're thinking about my stories – it's what keeps me updating so quickly and what helps to keep me enjoying this so much. Again, I really appreciate all of you and thanks! Keep it up!_

_To reviewer Mistress Haruka – Thanks! Glad you like it and I'll have to check out the story that you mentioned!_

_To reviewer Phoenix77 – Thank you as well! I was really nervous about the Bat-clan, so I'm glad that you think I got them spot-on. Makes me feel much better!_

_To reviewer SarahC – I still stand by my decision to use Donna Troy in the story. I did it for two reasons – one, because my amazing beta was hopeful that I would, and two, because it adds another element to Diana, the big sister element. And I, being one, am very familiar with that, so it helps me to understand Diana better. Neither Nightwing, Tim, or Donna, or even Barbara for that matter, will be primary characters in any of my stories. They may be squeezed in a chapter here and there, but it will be a rare occurrence. I'm just not as comfortable or as knowledgable with them as I am with BMWW. I respect your opinion if you believe that I've hurt my story by including Donna, but personally, I am happy with the result and the possibilities it opens up._

_To reviewer ariana - Glad you've enjoyed the past few chapters. I appreciate you letting me know and I'm glad that you liked my inclusion of Dick/Donna. Thanks!_

_To reviewer T - Thanks! I appreciate the compliments and the comments. Honestly, the only pairing that I'm very particular about is BMWW and I haven't read many pairings of the Bat-clan before. My beta writes Dick/Donna and her stories come across as very feasible and believable to me as a couple and she's explained her justification for their relationship and it works for me. Honestly though, I have no idea if it's truly believable or not, but, as I told Sarah above, one of the reasons I like using it is the possibilities that it opens up for me. Now I could write a double date or sisterly gossip between the Wonder sisters and that part I like. But, don't worry, I didn't think that you were flaming me! I appreciate that not everyone like the pairing of Dick/Donna, but as long as you love BMWW and you'll continue to read my stories, I'm happy! Thanks again!_

_Oh, and as for the titles. I had already picked out Like Angels From Heaven when you reviewed, so that was already decided. Sorry! And also, it is actually a quote from the episode as well...just not from one of the JL members..._


End file.
